Não é o meu Principe!
by Lady Luna Andrews
Summary: Ela sonhava com o principe encantado, seu pai lhe arranja um casamento, mas quando vê..nao pode acreditar, ele nao é o seu principe...! Renge x Kyoya CAPITULO FINAL! Beijos
1. Não é o meu principe!

**Nome:** Não é o meu príncipe!

**Autora:** Lady Luna Andrews

**Par:** Renge/Kyoya

**Censura:**Tipo T

**Gênero:** Romance/Drama

**Resumo: **Ele, calculista e frio, ele tinha fundado a sua empresa e precisava de uma relação mais sólida com o seu maior fornecedor, para isso tinha de casar, mas quando tem que casar com a pessoa mais improvável…tudo pode acontecer!

**Agradecimentos:** A todos que me incentivam a escrever e acreditam em mim!

**Disclaimer:** Ouran High School Host Club , não me pertence ( se pertencesse o Kyoya –senpai era meu hihi)

**Nota**: A historia se passa sobre a perspectiva de Kyoya ou de Renge, essa historia vai ser divida em capítulos por isso, conforme for avançando podem surgir cenas de tipo M, eu porei nas notas de cada capitulo, o aviso ,se não gostar não leia.

**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*^.^*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**

- Isso não pode ser verdade! – pensava Kyoya, olhando a garota na sua frente.

A garota em sua frente, não conseguia ter reacção, só se encolhia sob o olhar de Kyoya, engoliu em seco quando ele olhou para ela, de repente com um olhar mais frio e indiferente que normal, mas rapidamente ela substitui o assombro por irritaçã não o Frankestein, porque ele. O destino amava pregar-lhe partidas.

Renge lembrava como tinha chegado a essa situação:

" Ela se encontrava em França, á já algum tempo que Ouran havia acabado e ela havia regressado , tinha seguido a carreira de escritora, era famosa e talentosa, quase todos os seus livros haviam sido tornados filmes, também com os seus contactos em Hollywood era bem fácil para ela conseguir , ela ainda vivia com o seu pai, ainda não se casara , pois ninguém superava o seu Miyabi-kun, e o seu príncipe encantado ,um dia chegaria numa cavalo branco, ela tinha a certeza e a salvaria do seu terrível dragão que era a solidão que sentia apesar de viver cercada de pessoas , ela sentia-se extremamente sozinha.

Era de manhã e ela encontrava-se no seu quarto, seu pai tinha chegado cedo…

- Tão cedo aqui, deve vir me trazer o novo vídeo game ahhhh que legal! – pensava ela de olhos brilhantes, apesar de já ser uma mulher adulta, ser otaku para ela, era fundamental á existência, se levantando aos trambolhões e indo se vestir o mais rápido possível para falar com seu pai.

- Renge, filha! Desculpa acordar-te tão cedo, mas tenho uma excelente notícia para você…

- Já saiu o vídeo- game novo, muito legal ?

- Não meu amor, algo melhor meu anjo, nós vamos ao Japão, arranjei um noivado para você.

Renge não teve reacção, parecia que seu mundo estava desmoronando, como se o chão sumisse de repente, casar , como porque ?

- Você não diz nada meu amor, eu sei que não era o que você bem queria mas o negocio pode ser vantajoso para ambas as partes, ele é um empresário novo e ambicioso, deve ter sua idade mas é um génio,conseguiu se elevar a categoria de melhor empresa hospitalar… e sua mãe se estivesse aqui ia ficar muito feliz. – Diz seu pai olhando para o retrato de sua falecida esposa exposta na parede, olhava melancolicamente para o retrato, ao qual Renge percebeu, como indo buscar coragem forma um grande sorriso.

- Claro pai, estou muito feliz com isso – disse fazendo uma reverência de respeito ao seu pai.

Seu pai olha para ela com um grande sorriso.

- Você é o meu orgulho, meu amor, amanhã iremos para o Japão! Descanse bem…ainda é cedo!

Seu pai sai do quarto , Renge deixa cair aos poucos a mascara sorridente para dar uma cara de ão. negócios hospitalares, um noivo será que o seu noivo era parecido ao seu príncipe encantado…?

O dia tinha passado muito rápido na opinião dela, pois já estavam no Aeroporto de Tokyo, e seu pai estava dizendo para ela caminhar pois a família de seu noivo e ele estavam a sua espera, ela não sabia quem ele era, pois casamentos de ricos era assim mesmo, tudo questão de negócio.

- Ootori-sama…- dizia seu pai cumprimentando um senhor de idade. Renge como estava de cabeça baixa, pensativa ao ouvir Ootori, olha para cima e da de caras com Kyoya que a olha com um olhar frio e indiferente, mais que o costume.

- "Isso não pode estar me acontecendo…"- pensa olhando Kyoya que passado de uns segundos de a olhar, sorri para o pai de Renge.

- " Ele não pode mesmo casar comigo...ele parecido a Miyabi-kun, mas é frio e cruel..malditoo kyoya..devia ter averiguado com pai quem era…ele não tem mais nada…e não faz nada o meu estilo…hunf…nem nada parece com o meu príncipe encantado" – pensa ela,fazendo um drama habitual na sua cabeça,forçando os seus grandes sorrisos, cumprimenta o pai de Kyoya. Kyoya falava com seu pai, sobre a empresa que ele tinha fundado e claro estava, a descrição que sei pai tinha falado, porque não tinha prestado mais atençao, por isso esse negócio de casamento era bom para ambas as partes, seu pai controlava a gestão de equipamentos hospitalares em França, onde as maquinas continham á maior tecnologia que rivalizava com EUA e Ootori controlavam desde equipamentos ate aos médicos de todo o Japão, nada melhor que um casamento para selar uma união perfeita, conhecendo Kyoya dos tempos de colégio, esse casamento era isso mesmo um contrato que lhe traria ganho pessoal, aff como o odiava .

Kyoya , enquanto falava com pai de Renge, prestava atenção a ela .

- " – Kyoya, kyoya… você anda se desleixando nas suas pesquisas, afinal a filha desse homem era aquela louca .E eu que havia cortado relações com essa garota. Hum …esse casamento é capaz de ser algo curioso…hmmm.. tudo pelos os negócios…e não vai ser essa garota que me vai fazer recuar na minha meta, que é meter a mão nos equipamentos médicos franceses…"

Olhando a reacção de Renge, ao seu olhar , Kyoya recorda o porque dessa reacção.

Ao sentir o olhar dele, Renge sente-se irritada, nos tempos de Ouran eles ainda se toleravam e chegaram a trabalhar juntos no Host Club, mas desde que saíram do colégio ela só mantinha contacto com os outros membros do clube, mas não com ele, pois ele tinha deixado bem claro naquele dia.

" Era um dia ensolarado, era a formatura deles, antes de seguirem para a universidade, ela iria para a França, enquanto os outros se mantiriam pelo o Japão, á excepção de Kyoya, que iria para a Inglaterra, estudar Gestão Hospitalar que era o ramo da família dele.

- Kyoya-senpai me da seu nº de Celular ? – diz ela chegando perto dele, sorrindo.

- Hm porque haveria de dar ?...- diz Kyoya com o seu habitual tom de indiferença.

- Você vai para o estrangeiro, assim nos mantemos contacto..- diz ela rindo.

Renge nota que ele ia pegar no celular, mas alguém a chama.

- Renge-chan…- Era o garoto amigo dela que tinha vindo de França estudar em Ouran, ele cumprimenta ela sorrindo, o seu amigo lhe pega pela a cintura, com um olhar galante.

- Pierre para com isso! – dizia Renge rindo.- Não vê que eu estava conversando com Kyoya-senpai…

- Não esta aqui ninguém, Renge…- diz seu amigo sorrindo.

- Ahn..como ?...- Olhando para trás, não vê mais Kyoya-senpai.- Deve ter tido algo para fazer então.

A noite caia, como Kyoya tinha recebido o diploma devia ter indo embora, Renge fala com Tamaki, mas ele diz que Kyoya não gosta que outra pessoa dê numero dele.

Renge busca na lista telefónica, e encontra o numero da casa Ootori, telefonando atende a irmã dele.

- Você é a Renge-chan ? – diz com voz descontraída.

- Sou sim..- diz Renge estranhando que a irmã dele soubesse o seu nome.

- Kyoyazinhuuu… uma amiga sua…

Renge ouve passos, e sente alguém no auscutador.

- Alô..quem é ?

- É a Renge…

- Hm já calculava…escuta com atenção.. não quero que você ligue mais…nos não somos amigos…- dizendo isso ele desliga, Renge fica olhando o auscutador do seu telefone sem palavras, por uma meia hora, não acreditava no que os seus ouvidos haviam escutado.

Desde dessa altura já haviam passado 5 anos. "

Renge olha Kyoya com claro olhar irritado e Kyoya olha Renge com um olhar indiferente, sua pose era direita e recta.

Kyoya esboça meio sorriso, o que faz Renge ficar surpresa.

- "Hmm… Isso vai ser divertido…" – pensa ele….

Continua…

**Nota**: Irei postando conforme puder, não deve ter muito capitulo.

Espero que gostem!!!


	2. Um Jantar dos diabos!

2º Capítulo – " Um Jantar dos diabos! "

Renge olha Kyoya com claro olhar irritado e Kyoya olha Renge com um olhar indiferente, sua pose era direita e recta.

Kyoya esboça meio sorriso, o que faz Renge ficar surpresa.

- "Hmm… Isso vai ser divertido…" – pensa ele….

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*^-^*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Desde o dia no Aeroporto, que Renge andava com os nervos á flor da pele,mas disfarçava para seu pai não notar, e só havia passado dois dias. Nesse momento ela saia da sala do quarto de hotel e ia para seu quarto havia acabado de falar com seu pai.

"- Os Ootori querem que você vá jantar amanha de novo com eles, meu anjo, a mãe de Kyoya-kun, disse que adorou você, amável que nem seu filho, você não acha meu anjo?.- dizia pai de Renge, enquanto ela só acenava com a cabeça que sim, sem deixar cair o sorriso. "

Renge havia entrado no seu quarto, fecha a porta com força, cerrando as mãos com força e ai com o seu olhar profundamente irritado e com ar deprimente.

- Ahhhh! Amável que nem o filho aquela mulher é um pesadelo!- diz, segurando o boneco em miniatura de Miyabi-kun.- Ahhh, Miyabi-kun como vou aguentar aquela família!- Apertando mais o boneco, se deita na cama, recordando a noite de hoje.

" Ela e seu pai, se encontravam dentro da limusine que os Ootori tinham disponibilizado para eles, em rumo á casa dos mesmos.

- Tive falando com Ootori-sama, e você vai conhecer toda a família de seu noivo, meu anjo.

Renge pensa para si, " Só espero que não sejam que nem ele! ", sorrindo responde a seu pai.

- Que bom, meu pai.

Haviam chegado, saindo do carro se dirigem até a porta onde são recebidos pela a empregada, que os leva até ao srº , srª Ootori e aos irmãos de Kyoya. Todos muito rectos e direitos, cumprimentam seu pai e ela.

Kyoya olhava para ela com o mesmo olhar indiferente e frio de sempre, olhava para ela como se quisesse extorquir o que ela pensava de sua família. Mas Renge devia ter feito uma má cara, porque ele esboçou outra vez o mesmo sorrisinho irritante, que a fazia desconcertar.

- Srº Houshakuji, me permita que levemos até a Biblioteca de nossa família para acertarmos os pormenores financeiros e contratuais do casamento e claro do negocio que unirá nossa família. Kyoya venha connosco. Senhorita Renge, essa é minha esposa, a Srª Keiko Ootori, minha filha Fuyumi, e meus filhos Takeshi e Eiichiro e suas respectivas esposas Madoka e Midori, espero que se sinta á vontade. Vamos então.- Dizia Srº Ootori, num tom muito sério, em seguida sai com Kyoya e pai de Renge .

Renge repara que quando Kyoya estava saindo, repara que ele lhe lançava o mesmo sorriso irritante , mas que dessa vez parecia que estava zuando ainda mais com ela. Eles saem do campo de visão dela.

Renge olha para srª Keiko, Fuyumi, Takeshi, Eiichiro, Madoka, Midori, eles a olham com um olhar meio serio, tal como ela a eles. Podia se dizer que aquele clima estava bastante tenso. Fuyumi toma a iniciativa , indo perto de Renge a abraçando, lhe dando um sorriso amistoso, ao qual Renge agradece interiormente, pois estava se sentindo comida de Leão no meio de uma manada deles.

- Seja bem- vinda á família, Renge-chan. Diz muito animada, Fuyumi.

- Muito obrigada…

- Pode chamar de Fuyumi-chan … Renge-chan.

- Obrigada.. Fuyumi…

- Bem…vou só trocar de roupa para o jantar, e ai gente já fala.- Diz Fuyumi a soltando, passando pelos seus familiares, que continuavam serio a olhando. Renge achava que era so impressão, mas as esposas dos irmãos de Kyoya olhavam para ela com ar de pena, mas foi só por segundos que logo depois se curvaram de novo e subiram para trocarem de roupa como Fuyumi. Takeshi e Eiichiro olhavam para ela com ar serio e Takeshi decide falar.

- Bem vinda.- Diz sem sentimento nenhum, so com indiferença e friamente, tal como Kyoya. Em seguida os dois sobem, deixando Renge com Keiko, mãe de Kyoya. Renge olhava para a senhora com um mau pressentimento e engolindo seco, após minutos de silencio no qual so se olhavam, Renge decide mexer a boca para falar, mas ao fazer isso, a mãe de Kyoya olha para a garota e sem rodeios.

- Não gosto de você, e não acho que você seja a esposa ideal para o meu filho, mas o tempo que você passar aqui, vai aprender de uma maneira ou de outra. – Renge pensou que tinha ouvido mal, mas quando olha a expressão dura e seria da mãe de Kyoya, ela logo viu que era bem serio, e sente uma enorme irritação, essa mulher parecia o demónio.

Kyoya, seu pai e srº Ootori haviam saído da biblioteca, chegando perto das duas. Keiko muda radicalmente a cara ao ver seu filho, sorrindo ligeiramente, ao qual Renge não deixou a boca chegar ao chão por pouco, se espantando com o descaramento da mulher, era totalmente igual a Kyoya sem duvida.

- Meu filho é um génio, tenho certeza que esse casamento trará felicidade e prosperidade a nossas famílias- Utilizando um tom doce, diferente do utilizado com ela, Renge olhava a situação com a cara atónica.

- Filha você se encontra bem?- Pergunta seu pai preocupado ao olha-la tão seria.

- Estou bem sim, meu pai, só com uma ligeira fome.- diz disfarçando e sorrindo para seu pai.

Ela sente um olhar intenso sobre ela, Kyoya a olhava com a mesma expressão de que tinha ido embora, Renge só tinha vontade de lhe pregar um valente tapa na cara dele.

- Filho vamos indo para a sala de jantar, Renge venha também.

- Nós já iremos minha mãe, quero falar com minha _Noiva_ um pouco.- diz Kyoya fazendo ênfase na palavra "noiva, ao qual Renge se irrita ainda mais.

Mãe de Kyoya se retira, mais seu pai e o srº Ootori, para a sala de jantar. Keiko olha uma ultima vez para Renge, que quando percebe, repara que o olhar era totalmente hostil, Renge engole seco, mas com muito dificuldade olha para Kyoya que continuava a olhar para ela com o mesmo olhar, sorriso irritante. Renge não aguenta .

- Porque você sorri dessa maneira ?- diz ela, apertando os punhos.

- Você é ridícula- diz Kyoya enfurecendo ainda mais Renge, que quando lhe ia responder , ele se adianta.- Só quero que nesse casamento você entenda uma coisa, não estrague meu estilo de vida e só faça aquilo que te mandam caso contrario, você não irá gostar do que pode te acontecer. – E vai saindo lentamente para a sala de jantar.- Se você não quer se perder pela a casa sugiro que me siga.

Renge apertava com uma força dos diabos, os seus punhos. Ele pensava que ia mandar nele estava muito enganado.

Haviam chegado a sala de jantar, todos estavam sentados, inclusive os irmãos e as esposas deles. Renge se sentou perto de seu pai, evitando olhar para quem quer que fosse, mas sentia o olhar da mãe de Kyoya sob ela , com o mesmo olhar gélido, sentia que tinha uma adaga apontada ao pescoço, qualquer passo em falso ela podia morrer. Seu pai conversava animadamente com srº Ootori, pelo o menos ele estava feliz. O seu conto de fadas estava sendo mais um pesadelo dos infernos.

Kyoya olhava de esguelha para ela, sorrindo mais ainda, ajeitando seu óculos, isso seria mais divertido do que ele pensava. "

Renge , ao recordar Kyoya, atira Miyabi-kun ao chão.

- Ah que inferno!!- Indo buscar Miyabi-kun ao chão, suspira forte.- Pensa que isso pode melhorar.

Mas ela no fundo sabia que o inferno estava apenas começando.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_^-^*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Mansão dos Ootori…

Kyoya se encontrava no quarto, com sua irmã de volta das suas gavetas de roupas como fazia quase sempre.

- Achei Renge-chan adorável, maninho.

- Hm, que bom que achou mana- diz Kyoya acabando de escrever algo sobre a sua empresa.

- Você não gosta dela…era a garota que você deixou de falar depois de deixarem Ouran não foi?- Diz Fuyumi deixando as gavetas e um pandemónio de camisas espalhadas, olhando para seu irmão.

- Foi sim, e sim não gosto dela, só vou ter de casar com ela para garantir o domínio dos melhores equipamentos médicos de todo o mundo.

- Hm, Kyoya você é gentil, ela vai ser sua esposa, tem de tratar ela com a gentileza que você possui…

Kyoya não responde, Fuyumi sabia que quando ele não respondia, normalmente era um assunto que ele não gostava de falar.

- Bem vou te deixar dormir, e não consigo colocar suas camisolas de volta- diz com claro ar de desapontamento.

- Hm..nao preocupa a empregada coloca de volta. Beijos mana.- Diz Kyoya sem sequer voltar para olhar para sua irmã.

Fuyumi antes de sair, lança um sorriso de felicidade, esse casamento iria tirar Kyoya dessa solidão, ela tinha certeza.

Kyoya fica pensativo, despindo seu belo fato de empresário, deixando seu belo corpo definido e perfeito ao descoberto, vai buscar um belo pijama azul de seda e veste. Tirando seus óculos, observa á Lua e lembra Renge, ficando em seguida com sobrolho franzido.

- Não se deixa levar pelos os sentimentos, ela só vai servir um objectivo seu, nada mais que isso. - E recorda o último dia que a tinha visto antes de hoje.

" Ela se aproximava dele, sorridente no seu belo fato de formatura, estava pedindo seu celular mas quando lhe ia passar, aparece um belo rapaz de estilo francês, que a pega pela a cintura, ele devia ter feito cara feia, pois aquele Pierre lançava-lhe um olhar de escárnio, ao qual ele ajeita os óculos e se retira.

Kyoya chega em casa passando directamente para o seu quarto furioso.

- Se controla Kyoya, ela é só uma garota sem interesse, você tem de pensar em ir fazer seu curso e fundar sua empresa.

Um batida na porta, sua irmã diz que uma amiga sua telefonou, ele sabia que era ela, e lhe diz que não quer que ela ligue e que nem eram amigos, Kyoya se sente terrível, não entende porque, sua irmã olhava para ele com assombro e leve tristeza mas ele segue para seu quarto, sem ligar para ninguém. "

Voltar a vê-la ,tinha acordado sentimentos estranhos que ele não entendia e irritava-se de não conseguir entender. Mas ver as expressões irritadas e aborrecidas de Renge, o fazia se divertir bastante.

- É capaz de ser divertido…! – Diz pegando um leve trago de Whisky, sorrindo, indo pegar um foto dos tempos de Ouran em que o clube de anfitrões figurava, mais Renge, ao ver ela, sorri mais ainda.

Continua…

Próximo capitulo: O noivado de Kyoya e Renge será um acontecimento e tanto, reencontro com velhos amigos.

" Você é mesmo baka! – dizia Kyoya, agarrando um braço de uma Renge furiosa e a imobilizando ela contra seu corpo …"

**Nota:** Obrigada pelas reviews, fiquei muito feliz. Continuarei a postar …

Beijos,

Lady Luna Andrews


	3. Um Noivado e revelações inesperadas

3º Capítulo – " Um noivado e revelações inesperadas"

Desde pequena, que ela pensava, que o seu príncipe encantado viria salvá-la do seu incrível dragão, a solidão que a corroía a cada dia que passava, entre flashes de fotógrafos que pretendiam apanhar o melhor momento da escritora sensação e entre amigos falsos que só pretendiam quinze minutos de fama, o seu único consolo eram os jogos e o seu eterno Miyabi-kun. Inocente e sonhadora como Renge era, ela sonhava que sua vida iria ser o mais perfeito anime alguma vez inventado, até contrair noivado com o homem mais sarcástico e maldoso que existia, Kyoya Ootori, mas havia sido ele que a havia surpreendido.

Passava das 5 horas da manhã , ela estava vestida elegantemente, num vestido clássico, que deixava ver o perfeito contorno do seu desenvolvido corpo, o dito vestido detinha uma incrível cor creme. Mas ela não parecia nem ai para isso, de facto o seu rosto expressava surpresa e confusão, não conseguia entender. O seu intelecto desenvolvido conseguia entender qualquer problema, mas entender o que lhe passará á umas horas atrás, ela não entendia.

Passando de leve a mão direita pelos os seus lábios rosados, ela fecha os olhos, sem acreditar. Afinal, parece que nem tudo era preto no branco, como ela supunha. Sem evitar, ela começa a recordar o seu dia, antes de ir parar no quarto de hóspedes da mansão dos Ootori.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*^-^*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

" Os preparativos para o noivado haviam durado uma semana, sem contar com o encomendar o buffet, organizar os convites que seriam enviados, os convidados que viriam. Praticamente toda a sociedade japonesa estaria presente, mas também seus queridos amigos de Ouran e alguns de França viriam. Faltava um dia para o noivado, os seus nervos aumentavam consideravelmente, havia se cruzado com Kyoya, uma ou duas vezes nessa semana e dessas vezes ele havia ignorado ela, o que a enfurecia mais ainda, se possível, nem lançava mais aquele olhar que a irritava. Mas uma voz a desperta dos seus pensamentos e reflexões.

- Renge…- ouvindo uma voz gélida, que ela reconheceu como sendo Keiko, a mãe de Kyoya. Renge se vira olhando para a dita senhora, engolia muito seco, essa mulher lhe dava nos nervos. – Temos de arranjar o seu guarda-roupa, uma mulher casada não se veste que nem colegial, e ainda mais uma mulher do meu querido filho, vai passar a vestir as roupas que eu lhe mandar, e pelo o que parece a sua estatura é muito fraca, não quero que digam que meu filho casou com um esqueleto, trata de comer muito sal e alimentos mais calóricos, mas nada de gelados, doces ou outra espécie que engorde muito, só alimentos com classe e sofisticação, que eu vejo que classe a você falta… e bastante.

Renge ouvia de boca calada, o que lhe custava bastante, seu feitio vivaz e alegre nesse momento estava muito em baixo. A mãe de Kyoya era o pesadelo vivo .

- Mandei encomendar o vestido para você, e pelo o que vejo vou ter de mandar encomendar uns sapatos de salto alto, pois você ao pé do meu adorado filho é extremamente baixinha. Você sabe se comportar numa mesa?

Renge só acenava com a cabeça que sim, a sua paciência estava explodindo, mas ela tinha de controlar-se, para não envergonhar seu pai. Deus só sabia que estava fazendo isso por ele. Mas é acordada dos seus pensamentos, por uma carola na cabeça.

- Não seja distraída, vai se trocar e experimentar o vestido. Por Kami, você é um pesadelo, menina. - Dizendo isso faz sinal para a Renge segui-la.

Renge subia as escadas, apertando os punhos. Ela era um pesadelo, essa mulher que era insuportável.

Entrando num quarto com a mulher, ela olha o vestido ao qual só de ver tem um assombro. Era um belíssimo vestido, mas que não combina com o seu estilo de roupa, era muito elegante e sofisticado, e ela era mais de vestir roupa tipo cosplay e roupa casual, sem muita sofisticação. Srº keiko , nota o assombro da garota e de cara fechada.

- Eu quero que você se vista de forma elegante e sofisticada a partir de agora, iremos ás compras após o seu casamento com meu filhinho, portanto esse seu estilinho de roupa acaba a partir do dia em que você usar o sobrenome Ootori.

Renge sentia que o seu mundo ia desmoronar, quando a mulher tinha falado de mudar o guarda roupa ela não tinha pensado que era tanto, mas agora ela via que essa mulher falava mesmo muito serio, não podia ser verdade, a sua roupa representava a sua forma de ser era como uma identidade única.

- Eu necessito de ir no banheiro.- diz Renge respirando fundo e falando pela a primeira vez para a dita mulher.

- Segue o corredor, 2ª porta á direita e aprenda a ser mais respeitosa, a mim você se dirige como srª Ootori, não nos tratamos como iguais.- diz de uma assentada, deixando uma Renge mais furiosa ainda.

Abrindo a porta seguindo em frente, reclamando baixinho com os seus botões , nem repara que alguém vem de frente, e embate, mas umas mãos fortes a impedem de cair, ao olhar para cima, dá de caras com Kyoya.

- Você…- diz ela com tom furioso.

Kyoya franzindo um sobrolho, soltando ela, sem rodeios afirma.

- Você é mesmo baka! – dizia Kyoya, agarrando de repente, um braço de uma Renge furiosa e a imobilizando ela contra seu corpo, ao qual Renge, se sentindo tão perto dele, sente o coração a palpitar, e uma profundo irritação por seu coração baka estar atraiçoando e confundindo ela, odiava o Kyoya, não gostava dele, era isso , não podia gostar do belo corpo musculado que ela sentia perto de si.

Kyoya reparando na confusão da garota, sente uma espécie de regojizo masculino, fazendo um sorriso de escárnio, ao qual ela repara.

- Gostou foi ?- diz ele, quase rindo nervos ficaram definitivamente a flor da pele, desviando a cara para o lado, com cara de bebé zangado, afirma.

- Nem nada já vi muito melhor…- ao ouvir isso, Kyoya ri imenso, ao qual Renge furiosa, tentando se soltar dele, pergunta.

- Porque você está rindo, seu baka ?

- Porque se há algo que você nunca conseguiu foi mentir.- dizendo isso a solta, mantendo o mesmo riso de escárnio que ela odiava, indo na direcção oposta a ela.

Renge só queria correr atrás dele, fazer wrestling com a cabeça dele, porque ele se empenhava em irrita-la, não conseguia entender. Mas rapidamente esquece esse assunto pois a mãe dele a chamava e a segunda parte do seu pesadelo estava começando, suspirando se encaminha para o quarto.

O dia passará rápido, durante o jantar seu pai pergunta como foi seu dia, tinha-se divertido, e que era amanha o noivado e haviam marcado a data do casamento para dentro de um mês, pois havia a burocracia e tudo mais. Renge só limitava-se a sorrir, olhando incomodada e de esguelha para Kyoya, que olhava descaradamente para o vestido de estilo clássico e decotado que ela trazia, que a mãe de Kyoya havia pegado com Fuyumi para ela vestir, e adornava o seu rosto com o mesmo sorriso irritante. Srº Ootori lhe fazia perguntas , as quais ela tentava responder, sem soar incomodada com o olhar penetrante que aqueles olhos cor de carvão lhe dirigiam, aquele irritante só estava zuando com ela, isso ela tinha a certeza, pelo o que pode comprovar quando olhou para ele, o qual se esforçava para não rir. Sentindo a irritação lhe subir á cabeça, levanta-se dizendo que ia no banheiro. Subindo as escadas, praguejando contra Kyoya, sente em como um braço a puxa para um canto da parede.

- Que foi, não aguenta o olhar de um homem, Renge. – Dizia Kyoya, a ela.

- Que você quer, porque insiste em irritar-me, pode me explicar?...- Diz Renge, fazendo os gracejos que costumava fazer, quando irritada, ao qual Kyoya seriamente lhe diz.

- Você não me traz mérito nenhum, só o facto de seu pai ser dono dos equipamentos médicos me interessa, você simplesmente é engraçada.- Aquilo dito assim de uma assentada fazia Renge sentir-se como um objecto nas mãos do ambicioso Kyoya, ela pensava em como os seus sonhos infantis de príncipe encantado eram somente isso sonhos, porque o mundo real não se adaptava a realidade. Kyoya Ootori era cruel, adulador quando o objectivo lhe convinha e sem duvida amava irrita- la ao extremo. O limite tinha sido aquilo, não queria mais casar-se, não suportava o seu suposto noivo.

- Chega!.. Eu não quero um irritante e cruel marido para mim, estou farta de regras que nunca tive, de fatos que nunca vesti na vida nem fazem parte de minha personalidade. Chega!- Dizendo isso quase a beira de um ataque de choro, ao qual Kyoya nem sequer um musculo do rosto move para realizar qualquer expressão, de facto o seu rosto era indecifrável. Se movendo de novo para sala de jantar , ele para no final das escadas, olha para ela e usando um tom de voz muito serio.

- Tudo bem! Se não quer esse noivado é com você.. você a mim não me importa um mínimo. Mas iria dar essa desilusão ao seu pai ? – Acabando de falar isso, Renge olha para ele, mas ele vira costas e entra na sala de jantar. Renge fica de pé , olhando pela a janela que estava próxima de si, a Lua e relembra em como a morte de sua mãe deixara seu pai de rastos e como ele estava tão feliz com o seu noivado pensando que ela seria feliz. Ela suspira fundo e decidida a que tudo desse certo, encaminha-se novamente para a sala de jantar.

- Meu anjo..estavamos aqui discutindo qual o sabor que poríamos no bolo de casamento? Chocolate ou morango ? Kyoya disse que você ama Chocolate.- Renge olha seu pai e em seguida Kyoya que olhava para ela com ar serio, pegando uma taça de vinho.

- Tem algo dizer, Renge ?- Perguntou ele.

Seu pai olhava-a, como o resto da família dele, Renge olhava fixamente para Kyoya que também não desviava o olhar.

- Espero que sejamos muito felizes, meu noivo!- Seu pai sorria de felicidades ao ouvir a filha, virando-se para o pai de Kyoya,e os dois bebem um gole de vinho , festejando ainda mais o noivado. Renge desvia o olhar, conversando com Fuyumi.

Kyoya mantinha o seu olhar normal e distante, ele sabia que ela não desistiria do noivado, mas esperar que ela falasse o que falou, ele não esperava. Afinal, sua futura mulher tinha uma personalidade muito mais profunda do que ele pensava ou então estava modificando-se de modo a que tudo corre-se bem. Até ao final do jantar, entreteve-se conversando com o pai de sua noiva.

No final do jantar, seu pai dirige-se para a porta, sorri para a sua menina.

- Meu anjo, seus avós ,seus tios, primos estão no hotel, recebi a chamada a pouco, por isso é melhor que você fique aqui. Com o seu noivado não tive tempo, de reservar mais quartos, meu anjo.

- Não se preocupe, srº Houshakuji, sua filha ficara no quarto de hospedes da nossa casa.- Diz Kyoya chegando por trás dela falando.

- Obrigado, Kyoya, muito amável de sua parte e se portem com juízo, e esperem até ao casamento ahah.- Dizia o pai de Renge, ao qual Kyoya sorri e leva srº Houshakuji até a porta e Renge suspira com a clássica gota na cabeça, seu pai nunca mudaria mesmo.

- Hum vamos ou você quer ficar ai plantada na porta.- Dizia Kyoya franzindo o sobrolho, no início das escadas.

- Me desculpe, não reparei que você estava ai. – Dizia Renge, de forma calma. Ao qual Kyoya estranha bastante, ele esperava uma resposta enfurecida da parte dela.

Sobem o lance de escadas silenciosamente, Keiko olha Renge de forma gélida e de forma calorosa para o filho quando informa que ia deitar, srº Ootori segue sua esposa, despedindo de forma respeitosa dos dois. Os seus irmãos despedem da mesma forma dos dois, excepto a irmã que da um beijo calorosa nos dois.

Ao encaminha-la ate ao quarto, informa.

- Esse é seu quarto de hóspedes, até minha irmã tratar de modificar o meu, ao qual ela fez questão de cuidar.- Renge olha Kyoya por segundos, e olha o quarto de hóspedes, que era mesmo digno de rainha, adornado em tons de mar, com lençóis e cortinados de pura seda, tinha um estilo ocidental antigo, mas um espectáculo de paz e curva a cabeça.

- Obrigada, o quarto é magnifico, você é … muito amável.- Diz esforçando a voz para sair calma e sem soar falsa. Kyoya olha para ela, com um ar indecifrável. Do nada, a pega pela a cintura e beija-a nos seus belos lábios rosados. Pega de surpresa, Renge nem sabe que fazer, os lábios de Kyoya eram macios que nem a seda que adornava seu quarto,os lábios dele exigiam o doce néctar dos lábios de Renge, que corresponde sem querer, ou será que queria? Parecia o beijo dos seus sonhos de infância em que seu príncipe encantado figurava. Mas como cobrando um pouco de consciência, Kyoya separa-se dela, sorrindo escarniosamente, Renge olha para ele, depois de sentir-se nas nuvens, sentia-se humilhada e extremamente envergonhada de ter respondido aquele beijo, pois mais uma vez ele estava zuando dela. Com recuperando um pouco de orgulho, seus olhos eram puro fogo, que pretendia queimar o maldito Kyoya Ootori, ele antes que ela tomasse alguma reacção, afirma.

- Afinal parece que comprovo o que pensava. Estava assustado, gosto de você assim, não como marionetes como minhas cunhadas são! Boa noite, Renge.- Sorrindo da mesma forma adorável, que a Renge parecia irritante, retira-se do quarto.

Renge passa de furiosa a espantada, o que? Ela não entendia mais Kyoya, que seria á que Kyoya afinal podia ser amável , ou estava zuando com ela outra vez ? Ou então seus ouvidos não tinham ouvido bem. Ele disse que gostava dela como ela era. "

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*^-^*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

A manhã estava chegando, e ela havia dormido com a roupa que estava no outro batia incessantemente na porta, so podia ser a mãe de Kyoya, mas lembra que ela havia dito durante o jantar que de manha cedo iria confirmar se os seus sapatos haviam chegado., então não podia ser ela. Indo na porta, da de caras com uma mulher de cabelos compridos castanhos, que trazia um pequeno bebé de cabelos loiros no colo.

- Ah, quanto tempo Renge-chan.- Aquela voz casual,normal ela reconheceu como sendo…

- Haruhi-chan.- Diz muito contente, Haruhi sorria para ela.- Entra por favor, olha se não é o pequeno Yagami.- sorri , vendo a criança no colo.

- É, estava chorando até a pouco, lhe dei comer sossegou, é chorão que nem o pai.- sorri Haruhi.

- É , o Tamaki sempre foi assim mesmo. Quando chegaram de Nagasaki ?

- Chegamos á muito pouco tempo, aliás, mas como os Ootori se levantam sempre muito cedo, pensei que você estivesse acordada. Já vi Kyoya-senpai lá em baixo, o Tamaki está com ele. Enfim, aquele dois parece que ainda estão em Ouran.

Renge ao ouvir o nome de Kyoya, lembra da noite passada, ficando parada em pensamentos. Haruhi nota o olhar perdido de Renge.

- Passou algo, Renge-chan ?

Renge acorda de seus pensamentos e olha Haruhi, pensando se devia desabafar com eram amigas muito mesmo, desde que descobriu que Haruhi era mulher foi um choque, mas conseguiram ultrapassar e se tornaram muito depois de ela ter ido para a França não perderam contacto.

- É sobre o Kyoya, eu sinceramente não entendo ele, tão rápido me zoa e faz de tudo para me irritar , como fala coisas sem nexo, que faz parecer que é outro Kyoya, não entendo mesmo. Ele é irritante e eu detesto ele, mas ontem de noite, me beijou não .- Diz furiosa.

Haruhi, olha o desabafo rápido e stressado de Renge, sorri , ela realmente ainda não havia dado conta e afirma.

- Você se prestar atenção ao senpai vai entender muito sobre ele. E verá …- Diz Haruhi lançando um pouco de suspense, deixando uma Renge confusa.

- Sei…- Diz Renge, indo buscar roupa para se trocar. Haruhi olha para Renge e seu rosto confuso, ela gostava do Kyoya-senpai, notava-se, mas teimosa como era, Haruhi tinha a certeza que não iria admitir tão cedo. E ela que nunca havia acreditado em amor a primeira vista, via em Renge e Kyoya uma crença. O seu bebe havia começado a chorar novamente.

- Bem vou ver se mudo a fralda desse pequeno. Nos vemos lá em baixo.

- Sim, até já Haruhi-chan.- sorrindo vendo Yagami chorar no colo da mãe e o carinho de Haruhi em relação a ele, realmente ser mãe era algo maravilhoso. Por momento na sua mente passa a imagem de um bebe parecido a Kyoya, ele abana a cabeça. Que raio estava pensando, esse era um casamento de conveniência, não um casamento de amor como Tamaki e Haruhi, que era digno de um anime sem duvida." Você se prestar atenção ao senpai vai entender muito sobre ele. " O que Haruhi lhe disse não saia da cabeça, será que Kyoya podia ser uma pessoa diferente do que ela pensava ? Se vestindo, nesses pensamentos ela deixa-se levar.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_^-^*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Na Biblioteca dos Ootori…

- Kyoyaaaa…- Dizia Tamaki abraçando-se a ele, como normalmente fazia, o tirando de cima de si.

- Tamaki, você nem com um filho já você cresce.- dizia falando para Tamaki.

- Que mau humor, você não dormiu muito bem não ?- Dizia Tamaki meio a medo, sabia como Kyoya era ao acordar.

- De facto não dormi muito não…- Dizia de forma mal humorada.- Mas você chegou cedo..mesmo…

- Pensei que a essas horas você estava sempre acordado, e estava acordado, que te fez não dormir… Com o stress de casar-se … ?

- Baka…Porque haveria de estar nervoso de me casar ?

- É senhor demoníaco, esqueci que você é resistente a tudo mesmo… mas nunca pensei que você e Renge casassem-se era algo impensável mesmo.

Ignorando o que Tamaki falou , ao ouvir do nome de Renge pensa na noite passada, porque será que ele fez aquilo, não era normal dele, perder o controlo assim, ainda mais por uma mulher que ele via como garantia para garantir o domínio dos melhores equipamentos médicos do mundo, que raio estava modificando no seu interior. Dando um murro na mesa, assusta Tamaki.

- Você esta mesmo nervoso…por causa dela não é ?- Diz Tamaki com seu ar serio , quando fala algo importante. Kyoya olha para Tamaki, ele realmente sempre teve bastante capacidade para olhar para dentro de si.

- Não seja mais baka ainda, ela não me importa o mínimo.

- Você pode dizer isso para metade do mundo, mas pensa bem ela vai ser sua mulher, mesmo que seja só uma garantia para você conseguir o quer, mas ela é sua mulher, e eu sei que você pode ser amável com ela, não pode fechar-se dentro do seu mundo como você faz. Não seja como seus irmãos…- Dizendo isso, batem na porta, Haruhi entra com o pequeno Yagami, Tamaki levanta-se indo pegar no pequeno, que sorri ao chegar ao colo do pai. Haruhi sorri olhando os dois, Tamaki abraça sua esposa a beijando, ela sorri. Kyoya olhava essa cena familiar, pensando se algum dia ele teria algo como aquilo, um filho que gostava dele e uma mulher que o amasse. Abanando a cabeça, afasta esses pensamentos, que raio pensava ele, que contos de fadas existiam. Tinha de pensar na sua empresa isso, sim.

O dia tinha passado rápido, tinham estado todo o dia acabando preparativos do noivado excepto Kyoya que havia ido trabalhar, os gémeos Hiitachin haviam chegado, mais Mori-senpai e Honey-senpai para verem Renge. Tirando alguns incidentes entre os gémeos e Tamaki o resto tinha corrido bem.

- Esta quase chegando a noite e o seu noivo de sonho ainda não chegou, Renge-chan.- Diziam os gémeos Hiitachin ao mesmo tempo tentando irritar Renge, que estava no limite da paciê fingia que nem os ouvia, para não irritar-se.

- Estou com fome, Renge-chan. Quero bolo. - Dizia Honey-senpai que havia comido um bolo não fazia nem trinta minutos.

- Já vou buscar um bolo para você, Honey-senpai.- Aquele garoto lolishota era mesmo guloso, estava mais alto da última vez que o tinha visto, mas continuava adorador de bolos e seu coelhinho continuava presente.

- Onde esta o Kyoya-senpai, esta quase na hora daqui a pouco…Acho que você vai ficar encalhada, Renge-chan. Dizem os gémeos ao mesmo tempo, quase deixando Renge na beira dos nervos.

- Dá para ver que já chegaram …- Diz Kyoya entrando em casa nesse momento, ignorando por completo Renge, (como sempre), e falando para os gémeos Hiitachin, que praticamente soltam para cima de Kyoya, ao qual só ajeita os óculos, de cara fechada.

- O senhor demoníaco do pavio curto não dormiu muito hoje.- Dizia Tamaki, ao qual Kyoya faz uns autênticos olhos demoníaco, que calam instantaneamente Tamaki.

Renge observava cada passo, cada fala de Kyoya, realmente ela não conseguia entendê-lo , mas seu olhar é percebido pelo o mesmo, que franze um sobrolho como não entendendo, ao qual ela sobressalta-se.

- Vou vestir-me. Diz Kyoya subindo nas escadas, sendo seguido por Tamaki e os gémeos Hiitachin, que diziam que o iam preparar para a noite.

Haruhi embalava o carrinho do seu pequeno Yagami, que dormia, sorria olhando Renge e Kyoya, esses dois não entendiam mesmo.

A noite havia chegando, o salão de festas dos Ootori estava cheio, fortemente decorado, com motivos azuis, os convidados variavam entre a alta sociedade, a família de Renge e Kyoya. Havia iguarias espalhadas por todos os lugares.

- Srº Houshakuji, onde esta a sua filha ?- Perguntava o primo de Kyoya, Hiroshi, que era considerado a ovelha negra da família, profundamente galinha, amava a vida boémia e era director de um atelier de moda.

- Esta vestindo-se srº Hiroshi.- Sorri o pai de Renge, olhando.

No quarto de Renge, reinava o pandemónio, pois a mãe de Kyoya colocava defeito em tudo.

- Ai menina, esses sapatos são de salto alto, não me diga que não sabe andar de salto alto.

- Ate ao dia de hoje, nunca coloquei salto alto na minha vida.

- Por Kami, você é mesmo um pesadelo, tão Maria-rapaz.

Haruhi olhava tudo com um cara de assombro, não sabia como Renge aguentava aquela mulher, lhe criticando o tempo todo.

- Srª Ootori, não se preocupe, vá ver dos convidados que eu trato da Renge.

- Acho melhor, minha querida. E veja se consegue pô-la a andar de salto alto.- Diz sorrindo para Haruhi, e olhando de má cara para Renge.

Saindo do quarto de hóspedes, ficaram as duas, Renge senta-se massajando os pés e Haruhi olhava para Renge com cara de pena.

- Ai, sua futura sogra é muito exigente com você.

- Ela é o pesadelo da minha vida, isso sim. Eu não vou conseguir andar de salto alto é impossível.

- Venha aqui. -Dizia Haruhi levantando Renge da cama, pondo-a andar. – Devagarinho você consegue.

- Esperemos bem que sim.

- Você está linda Renge-chan... olha para você. Diz levando Renge em frente do espelho do quarto.

- Obrigada, Haruhi, e pensar que eu fiz isso por você á uns anos.

- É mesmo, você me ajudou bastante.- Sorri Haruhi.- Agora deixa-me ajudar-te.

- Obrigada.- Sorri Renge, encaminhando-se para a porta do quarto. O que Renge não havia entendido era que Haruhi havia dado duplo sentido ao que disse.

Quando Renge chegou na sala, todo o mundo praticamente parou para olha-la melhor. Estava muito bem vestida, de forma elegante, o vestido escorria até ao chão, deixando á mostra os seus ombros, o cabelo estava cerrado num severo coque.

Hiroshi , primo de Kyoya, olhava a noiva embasbacada, nossa a noiva do seu primo era sem duvida uma beleza viva.

Kyoya, ajeitando os seus óculos, olhava Renge, sem duvida ela estava belíssima. Quando ia ter com ela, um empresário accionista da sua empresa, fala-lhe e ele distrai-se .

Renge sentia-se bastante corada, todo o mundo praticamente havia parado só para vê-la, agora voltavam ao normal, olha para Kyoya e nota que ele nem para ela havia olhado, quando estava para dar a volta, Hiroshi aproxima-se.

- Aonde vai bela dama ?- Diz com sorriso amável, Hiroshi. Renge olha para o homem, era parecido a Kyoya, mas tinha um sorriso amável e charmoso.

- Ia para zona do ponche, mas quem é o senhor ?

- Sou um primo de Kyoya, meu nome é Ootori Hiroshi, mi lady.

- Prazer em conhecer.

- Prazer é todo meu, permita-me que a acompanhe, até a zona do ponche.

- Muito obrigada.- Aceitando a mão de Hiroshi, encaminha-se para a zona do ponche. Quando chega la, vê um homem loiro que sorria para ela.

- Pierre, é você , sempre conseguiu vir.

- Claro tinha de vir você por uma corda no pescoço.- Diz ele, abraçando Renge, á qual ri-se.

- Gusteau Pierre.- Dizia Hiroshi, surpreendido.

- Hiroshi…é você ?

- Á quanto tempo…

- Vocês conhecem-se…?

- Sim, trabalhamos em conjunto num desfile para o Dior em França á dois anos.- Dizia Hiroshi.

- É tinha de ter contacto com os melhores estilistas, Renge, incluindo com os seus amigos gémeos.- Sorri Pierre, olhando Hiroshi, que ria.

- Pois, não me espanta então que se dêem tão bem.- Sorri Renge olhando os dois, bebendo ponche.

Um senhor de idade, chega perto de si, Renge sorri, não sabia quem era mas parecia simpático.

- Tudo bem com o senhor ?- Dizia , simpática.

- Você tem um rosto límpido, que brilha como o Sol, o meu neto escolheu muito bem.- Dizia srº Ootori.

- O senhor é avô de Kyoya ?

- Sou sim, simpática menina. Me concede essa dança ?

- Pode ser.- Diz Renge, escondendo o nervosismo, pois os saltos podiam quebrar.

A musica era a Valsa , á qual Renge surpreendeu-se o avô de Kyoya sabia dançar muito bem. Felizmente conseguiu, que não quebra-se os saltos.

Pierre puxa Renge para dançar em seguida, dançando quase que colado a ela . Kyoya que havia acabado de conversar com o accionista da sua empresa, olha os dois dançarem. Sentia-se irritado, mas não entendia porque.

O pai de Renge chega perto da filha levando ela perto dos Ootori e de Kyoya. Renge quando chega perto, olha de esguelha para Kyoya que estava tão frio e distante, igual quando encontraram-se no aeroporto. Renge desvia o olhar para o chão, sentia-se triste, não entendendo o porque.

- Meus senhores…- Dizia pai de Renge em tom alto atraindo todas as pessoas da sala.- Como sabem estamos para celebrar o noivado de minha filha Renge e de Kyoya. O noivo vai fazer o pedido.

Kyoya olha todo o mundo em seguida de modo indiferente, coloca o anel no dedo de Renge, sem sequer perguntar algo, o que faz surgirem mexericos por toda a seria que ele havia reagido dessa maneira.

Mas em poucos minutos, a sala volta ao normal e todo o mundo dirige-se para as mesas para jantar.

Durante o jantar, Renge segura o stress acumulado, sua salvação foi mesmo Pierre e Hiroshi virem sentar-se perto dela e puseram ela rindo. Kyoya levanta-se da mesa e sobe para o seu quarto, Renge vê ele ir, intrigada e irritada por ele ter reagido daquela maneira, segue ele, segurando-lhe o braço quando ele chega no final das escadas.

- Que você tem não entendo…porque reagiu daquela maneira quando me deu o anel…ontem me beijou …hoje me trata assim você pensa o que ?- Diz Renge, explodindo de raiva pela a cara indiferente que ele tinha.

Kyoya, olha para ela nem limitar-se a responder ,ele responde virando-se entra no seu quarto, deixando Renge plantada no fim das escadas.

Renge pensa em como não aguenta mais as reacções dele, e sai de casa deixando os convidados no salão de baile, dirigindo-se para o jardim traseiro da casa dos Ootori, senta-se no banco do jardim,olhando o anel que ele lhe havia dado, chora.

- " Você não devia chorar, afinal isso é um casamento de conveniência não é para ficar impressionada que ele trate você dessa maneira. Mas eu também esperava o que um conto de fadas! "- Limpando as lágrimas, permanece naquele banco de jardim o resto da noite.

Mas do janela de um quarto, um homem de olhar frio olhava-a, com um copo de Whisky na mão. Porque raio havia tratado ela daquela maneira, normalmente custava ser frio e zuar dela, mas daquela maneira, mas também porque estava se sentindo culpado de a ver chorar, que droga, maldita coisa imprestável que você é coração.

A noite acaba e os pais dos noivos despedem-se dos convidados, perguntando onde estariam os seus filhos.

Um celular toca no jardim, Renge olha o celular , era Haruhi, ela atende.

- Moshi Moshi…

- Moshi Moshi Renge-chan, onde você e Kyoya foram o resto do jantar nunca mais ninguém os viu…

- Eu estou aqui no jardim e suponho que Kyoya esteja no quarto dele.

- Agora já não …- Diz uma voz masculina por trás, Renge vira-se com o celular e fala para Haruhi que mais logo fala com ela.

- Que veio fazer aqui?

- Falar com você…- Diz com um olhar intenso, que assusta ligeiramente Renge.

Continua…

Esclarecimentos:

Kami = Deus

Moshi Moshi= Olá em japonês

E se aparecer outras palavras esquisitas não hesite em mandar reviews perguntando.

Desculpem demora para postar, prometo postar com mais brevidade.

Próximo Capitulo: "Um dia diferente"

" Pierre olhava Kyoya, com cara seria- Você não sabe mesmo tratar uma mulher. "

Beijos,

Lady Luna Andrews


	4. Um dia diferenteParte I

4º Capítulo – " Um dia diferente…Parte I"

Sinceramente, ela não entendia ele, num momento está rejeitando e ignorando ela ao extremo , no outro aparece para falar com ela.

- Que veio fazer aqui ?

- Falar com você ! - Diz com um olhar intenso, que assusta ligeiramente Renge.

- Sobre o que ? – Diz ela desviando a cara dele, ele ajeita os óculos encontrando a melhor maneira de começar, mas porque raios, tinha de estar tão nervoso.

- Eu queria…me corrigir fui incorrecto com você. Eu quero ter uma relação cordial com você, quero que esse casamento de conveniência funcione, nós estamos casando para selar um acordo entre nossas empresas. Eu sei que não sou quem você queria, mas tentemos que isto dê certo. Esta de acordo com a minha lógica ? – Falava para Renge, como o casamento deles tratasse de um negocio, é claro que é um negocio que tola, que você é menina, pensa ela. Cansada, olha seriamente para Kyoya.

- Você tem razão, tentemos que isso dê certo não é… você e sua família não perderão o negocio e vocês ficarão a ganhar, eu serei uma esposa exemplar.

- Mas não mude! – Diz ele voltando a ajeitar os óculos. Renge olha para ele com cara de quem não continua.- Não mude sua forma de ser.

Renge olha para ele como se de um alien ele se tratasse, realmente se havia algo que ela não entendia, era ele. Mas é acordada dos seus pensamentos por ele.

- Você já nem deve se lembrar do Japão, Haruhi e Tamaki, e o restante grupo mandaram mensagem falando que queriam dar uma volta com nós os dois amanhã. Amanhã não tenho muita coisa para resolver por volta do almoço, você quer vir ?

Renge olhava ele, os seus ouvidos pregaram partida ou ele estava mesmo pedindo para ela vir num passeio com atinou afirmar.

- Quero sim, amanha irei com você . – Diz com voz normal, tentando transparecer indiferente.

Kyoya ajeita os óculos mais uma vez, levanta-se e dirige-se para o seu quarto, sendo seguido de perto pelo o olhar de Renge.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*^-^*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

O dia amanhece com tranquilidade, bem seria se não fosse Tamaki e os gémeos a discutir, como nos tempos em Ouran.

- Senhor, você continua o mesmo…

- Deixem a minha Haruhi em paz!- dizia ele ciumento.

- Vocês são demais- dizia Hiroshi, rindo deles.- Primo, já acordou ?

- Sim, só não entendo porque temos de ir tão cedo? – dizia de forma fria e indiferente.

- Porque os shoppings dos plebeus abrem muito cedo, eles madrugam bastante. – dizia Tamaki com cara de felicidade extrema. Haruhi só suspirava com o pequeno Yagami no colo, por mais que ela falasse para ele , ele nunca iria entender, o mundo dos " plebeus".

- Já estou pronta.- dizia Renge, descendo as escadas bem atrás de Kyoya, que olha para ela. Renge sorri para ele, esticando sua mão para ele aceitar, ele aceita, estranhando a calma aparente dela.- Se é para correr tudo bem, temos de nos dar bem não é.- Diz falando perto do ouvido de Kyoya, ao ouvir ele acena que sim.

Pierre desce em seguida olhando os dois de mãos dadas, algo no seu interior ficou muito irritado, Hiroshi ao reparar nisso, puxa Pierre para o pé dele.

- Konnichiwa , Pierre-san.

Pierre desvia o olhar dos dois, olhando Hiroshi.

- Como ?- A distracção dele era evidente.

- Olá, Pierre. – Ri Hiroshi, sendo seguido da risada de Renge, ao qual ele fica envergonhado.

- Você não entende Japonês , Pierre?..- diz Renge falando em francês.

- Não é isso, eu estava distraído. – diz ele sem graça, mas ao denotar um olhar gélido sobre si, olha discretamente para o dono desse olhar. Kyoya não gostava dele, disso ele tinha certeza. Mas também era sentimento mútuo, ele achava que Renge merecia alguém melhor que aquele idiota. E retribuindo o mesmo olhar, os dois encaram-se. Hiroshi ao denotar o olhar frio entre o seu primo e seu amigo atina dizer.

- Bem pessoal, vamos indo, comemos algo no Shopping.

- Vamos sim..- dizem os gémeos contentes.

Todos encaminham-se para a saída, Renge solta a mão de Kyoya para entrarem dentro do carro, indo sentar perto de Hiroshi e Pierre, conversando animadamente sobre as novidades da moda em Paris. Kyoya sentia-se irritado, não entendia o porque dessa reacção.

Chegaram no shopping dos plebeus, Tamaki e os gémeos , sem contar que Mori-senpai e Honey-senpai que chegaram nesse hora.

- Onde vocês estavam ? – pergunta Renge, rindo, ao ver Honey-senpai quase dormindo em cima do ombro esquerdo de Mori-senpai.

- Mitsukuni estava com sono.- foi só que falou então não precisaram de dizer mais nada.

Renge sorri estava com saudades de estarem todos juntos, olha de esguelha Kyoya, se arrependendo em seguida, o olhar dele estava frio e indiferente, mais do que costume.

Kyoya repara no olhar, olhando para ela intensamente por segundos.

Quando ela ia para falar algo, é puxada por Hiroshi, que por sua vez é puxado por Honey-senpai, indo em direcção ao Shopping.

- Vamos comer na lanchonete , essa cultura maravilhosa dos plebeus.- dizia Tamaki, com o filho no seguia logo ao pé, mas pára ao olhar Pierre e Kyoya encarando-se. Sorri, entrando atrás do marido.

Pierre olhava Kyoya, com cara seria- Você não sabe mesmo tratar uma mulher.

Kyoya olha para ele , escondendo a sua irritação ao máximo. – Que você tem com isso?

Pierre se segura ao máximo para não pregar um murro na cara daquele idiota.- A Renge não merece um baka que nem você.

Kyoya olha para ele, mantendo a mesma cara de sempre. Sai do local sem trocar nem mais uma palavra com Pierre.

Entrando no Shopping dos plebeus, Kyoya olhava Renge estranhando as coisas que os Plebeus comiam ou usavam. Porque raio ele havia de preocupar com o que aquele imbecil dizesse, afinal Renge estava casando com ele por negócios, porque seria vantajoso para ambos.

Pierre entra em seguida, indo perto de Hiroshi, que sorri para ele.

- Que passa está aborrecido, o meu priminho te deu gelo foi ?

- Pior, nem resposta deu, não entendo porque a Renge decidiu casar com esse dai !

Hiroshi sorri, sabia que Pierre amava Renge desde sempre.

- Não subestima meu primo!

- Ah larga disso! – indo perto para perto de Renge, deixando Hiroshi rindo.

- Pierre-kun, vê só, os plebeus são emocionantes, colocam sabores em coisas mais estranhas. Você não acha? – Sorri com olhar de criança feliz.

- É, eles são fascinantes, mas não ultrapassam você.

Renge olha Pierre , sorridente.

- Domo Arigato.- olha para o lado, e o osso da coluna estremece violentamente, Kyoya olhava com o olhar mais gélido que podia haver. Ele endireita os óculos, caminhando na direcção do que parecia o banheiro. Não conseguia entender, de noite havia concordado em se dar bem. Agora ele olhava com aquele olhar de gelo, não entendia. Renge começava a ficar com um olhar triste ao qual Pierre nota, abraçando ela.

- Desiste dele! Há homens muito melhores para você ?

Renge olha para cima, Pierre podia ter razão mas, porque lhe doía pensar em deixar o Kyoya, que confusão era essa na sua mente.

Haruhi observava a cada segundo, atentamente, sorrindo, com o pequeno Yagami brincando no colo.

- Eu vou ver, se ele está bem.- Dizia Renge soltando do abraço de Pierre agarra ela com força.

- Deixa esse infeliz, ele não te merece…para que você vai casar com ele.

Renge olha a reacção de Pierre, logo de primeira pensou, que era porque seu pai ficaria muito feliz , mas o seu coração lhe dizia que não era bem essa razão. Porque se preocupava tanto com ele, porque ela se magoava com os seus olhares gelados e isto passava na sua cabeça.

- Eu ….Eu…não sei.- Dizia com sinceridade, Pierre olhava no rosto dela, podia ver claramente, que ela estava apaixonada por ele, aquele idiota havia conseguido o coração de sua amada Renge, anos e anos a fio ele tentava captar a sua atenção e nunca havia passado de amigo. As lágrimas começam a somar no canto do olho, Pierre se desvia dela a soltando indo na direcção da saída do shopping.

Hiroshi tinha observado e escutado a conversa dos dois, vai atrás de Pierre.

Renge olha o seu amigo sair do shopping, sentia-se triste, sabia que há anos, o seu amigo a amava, mas ele nunca conseguira sentir nada por ele. Agora que tinha voltado ao Japão, tinha visto a á que ela estava apaixonada por Kyoya. Não podia ser , não era possível . A mente de Renge andava a mil por hora, ate que sente uma mão no ombro, ela se vira, era Haruhi que lhe sorria não falava nada, somente abria os braços para ela, Renge entendeu o que necessitava naquela hora. Ela , um simples cordeirinho foi se apaixonar pelo o leão feroz e gélido.

Enquanto isso, no banheiro do Shopping, Kyoya olhava o espelho tentando se acalmar, porque ele devia levar em conta, o que aquele imbecil falava. Era somente um casamento de conviniencia nada de mais. Ela podia abraçar quem quissese. Que ódio porque ele se importava com isso. Você é um Ootori, tem de se os óculos, sente a porta do banheiro se abrir. Tamaki e o pequeno Yagami entravam, ele vinha com aquela cara de quem tenta captar tudo.

- Que aconteceu Tamaki ? – Dizia de forma natural, tentando disfarçar a raiva.

- Um rival no amor…ahah- Dizia Tamaki, sabendo que iria irritar ainda mais o seu interlocutor.

- Que idiotices você esta falando, não te entendo.- Endireita os óculos mais uma vez.

- Você entende bem. Mas esse seu orgulho e ciúmes te cegam de tal maneira que você não enxerga a verdade na sua frente.

Outras três vozes se ouvem chegando no banheiro.

- Estamos na conferencia da meninas, porque estão no banheiro …- Diziam os gémeos Hiitachin e Honey-senpai falando para Tamaki e Kyoya.

- Estamos indo…- Dizia Tamaki , segurando o filho de outra forma, o pequeno era inquieto, só levantava os pequenos bracinhos em direcção a Kyoya, fazendo sonzinhos fofos. Tamaki entrega o filho nas mãos de Kyoya.

Kyoya que estava meio absorto nos seus pensamentos, ao sentir o pequeno Yagami nas mãos , olha nos seus olhinhos azuis brilhantes e sorridentes que tentavam pegar desesperadamente os ó pensa, em como seria lindo ter um filho de olhos castanhos e cabelo cor de mel, que nem Renge.

- É ..a Renge seria um linda mãe e você um óptimo pai não era.- Dizia Tamaki, que dando uns óculos de brincar banhados a ouro para o filho , ele volta para o seu colo, os dois saem do banheiro deixando Kyoya pensativo.

Liga a torneira da agua, retira os óculos, lavando a sua cara e se olha no espelho. Ele não podia estar apaixonado por ela, não fazia sentido nenhum. Melhor esquecer esses sentimentos bobos, ela parece estar sempre muito bem com aquele imbecil , Pierre como chamava. Fechando a torneira, limpa a cara e sai do banheiro, indo na direcção da lanchonete, olha em volta e vê Haruhi e Renge abraçada a ela. Vai na direcção delas.

- Renge-chan, Kyoya esta vindo ai.- Renge automaticamente limpa as lágrimas, e coloca um sorriso amarelo na cara.

- O resto do grupo esta na lanchonete.- Dizia Kyoya, não ligando a mínima para Renge .- E onde estão o Hiroshi e o outro senhor?

- Eles saíram num instante…nós já vamos la ter.- Diz Haruhi, esboçando um leve sorriso.

Kyoya deixa-as e dirige-se a lanchonete, tentando disfarçar o contentamento de não a ver abraçada com aquele imbecil. Mas porque ela teria o rosto inchado, será que aquele imbecil lhe tinha dito algo.

Haruhi vê Kyoya, se afastar, olha Renge.

- Você sabe que ele não é fácil de lidar, estuda ele e se mantem você . Ele te ama eu tenho a certeza.

Renge recorda aquela noite em que ele a beijou "Afinal parece que comprovo o que pensava. Estava assustado, gosto de você assim, não como marionetes como minhas cunhadas são!", será que ao derreter o gelo dele , ela conseguiria descobrir outro Kyoya? Lembra da zuação que ele lhe afligiu naqueles dias que seguiram quando ela chegou no Japão, entrar nesse jogo poderia ser uma boa maneira de começar.

Mas antes ela teria de falar com o seu amigo Pierre, ele merecia isso.

- É capaz de você ter razão Haruhi. Mas agora vou falar com Pierre.- Sorri Renge, um pouco mais animada.

Enquanto isso , fora de Shopping, Pierre tentava se controlar, andando de um lado para o outro com seu amigo Hiroshi observando.

- Esquece a Renge, você tem todas as mulheres de Paris aos seus pés, você pode ter quem quiser.- Dizia o sempre bem disposto, Hiroshi, que tentava amenizar o sofrimento de seu amigo.

- Mas é ela que eu queria.

- Mas ela ama o meu primo, você sabe disso.

- Você percebeu também foi ?

- Percebi… por isso que admiro ela…

- Não entendi.- Dizia Pierre olhando de forma estranha para o seu amigo.

- Todas as outras esposas dos meus primos, não são como ela. Elas são autênticas marionetas de minha tia. Renge obedece mas não modificou a personalidade dela. Alegre e espontânea.

- É, ela é única.

- Não fica assim…- Hiroshi nota Renge na saída do Shopping.- Ela acha você um óptimo amigo e apoia ela em tudo, ela te agradecera para sempre.

- Desde que ela esteja feliz, eu estou feliz não é.

- É mesmo, ela esta vindo ai.

Pierre olha para trás, vendo Renge vir na sua direcção .

- Você não foi na lanchonete, Renge?- Diz Pierre tentando manter seu sorriso característico.

- Vim ver como você estava.

- Bem eu vou entrar. E comer um belo Waffle de chocolate-Diz Hiroshi sorrindo, sabia que eles tinham muito que sorri para Hiroshi , ate que ele some do seu ângulo de vista.

- Eu…

- Não precisa explicar nada, você ama o Kyoya, não há nada a sempre estarei perto de você te apoiando no que for. Se aquele Kyoya te fizer sofrer eu lhe dou uma lição de kung fu.

Renge sorri, deixando cair uma lágrima solitária no rosto, ao qual Pierre limpa.

- Obrigada, se alguma garota te fizer sofrer, eu que lhe dou uma lição de kung fu.

Os dois sorriem, se abraçam, caminhando na direcção do shopping.

Chegando na lanchonete, Kyoya olha os dois entrarem sorrindo e a conversar. Aperta o celular com força, irritado.

Renge olha para a reacção de Kyoya, sorrindo, ele estava irritado. Isso era um bom Houshakuji, a famosa escritora iria escrever a sua historia, custasse como custasse. Ela mostraria a ele que poderia ser muito mais que o seu troféu de ouro.

Esse dia estava só começando , mas prometia ser longo…

Nota:

Demorou, mas chegou tive de dividir em duas partes…

Obrigada pelos reviews, me animaram bastante :

Kitana-sama- Obrigada ainda bem que gostou, fico muito feliz mesmo. Vou tentar não escrever tão confuso.

Artemys Ichihara- Oh amoura, desculpa você já não deve dormir a noites seguidas hihi .

Vou tentar postar com mais brevidade.

Beijos,

Lady Luna Andrews


	5. Um dia diferenteParte II

Nota: Desculpem a demora para postar novo capítulo, é que a faculdade começou e tenho muita coisa para estudar. Gomen! Obrigada pelos reviews, eles animam uma pessoa!Algumas cenas daqui puderão ser um pouco impróprio para quem não tem mentalidade suficiente para isso! Se lerem tão por sua conta e risco não quero reviews reclamando! X.x

5º Capítulo- Um dia diferente…Parte II

* * *

Renge olha para a reacção de Kyoya, sorrindo, ele estava irritado. Isso era um bom começo. Houshakuji, a famosa escritora iria escrever a sua historia, custasse como custasse. Ela mostraria a ele que poderia ser muito mais que o seu troféu de ouro.

Esse dia estava só começando , mas prometia ser longo…

Kyoya olhava de forma desconcertante para Renge, ela fingia que nem o via, por vezes sorria para ele de forma escarniosa, não entendia. Será que era algum tipo de jogo? Aquele Pierre, olhava para ela de forma carinhosa e ela sorria para ele, de forma ternurenta. O celular estava mesmo perdendo a forma daqui a pouco.

-Preciso de fazer um telefonema, um minuto!- Sai rapidamente da mesa, indo para fora do shopping para um parque escondido ali perto. Precisava extravazar sua raiva. Aqueles dois estavam dando conta da cabeça dele , que raio passava aqui, vem a cabeça a afirmação de Tamaki e do filho dele nos braços dele e o beijo que dá a Haruhi, ele poderia ter aquilo tudo. A quem tentava enganar, aquele Pierre dava muito melhor com ela do que com ele. Mas que raio Ootori Kyoya, que você anda pensando, desde quando ficou sentimental, ela era só um troféu da sua vitória nada mais do que isso. Mas ela era sua, seu troféu. Sua? Meu Deus, Kyoya você precisa para o Shopping, ele nota, que ela ao vê-lo sorri.O que o deixa meio sem saber que reacção opta pelo o habitual olhar gélido.

O dia se passa, muito divertidamente, so havendo alguns incidentes com os gémeos e Tamaki. Kyoya olhava Renge, que por sua vez, falava com Hiroshi, pelo o menos era com o primo e não com aquele Pierre que teve de sair a meio da manha para tratar de assuntos do seu atelier.

Jantaram num restaurante perto do Shopping depois de Haruhi e Renge terem feito compras e claro como bons cavalheiros, os meninos, mais especificamente Kyoya e Tamaki ( não é que tivessem escolha) levaram os sacos.

Durante o jantar, Kyoya e Renge se olhavam , o primeiro com assombro , a segunda com regojizo, pois ele não conseguia tirar os olhos.

- Tenho de ir no banheiro.- Diz Renge, retirando da mesa, sendo seguida com o olhar por Kyoya, que se levanta em seguida a seguindo.

Quando ela entra no banheiro, ele a segue trancando a porta, assustando ligeiramente Renge.

- Que raio que você tenta fazer? – Diz ele visivelmente sem o seu habitual controlo.

- Estou fazendo o que você me pediu, estou sendo eu!- Diz lhe lançando um olhar insinuante, ao qual ele engole em seco, essa mulher estava mesmo lhe dando volta a cabeça, ele Kyoya Ootori que sempre fora comedido, calculista e reservado, estava ficando desconcertado com esse olhar insinuante, dessa sem duvida bela ele percebia que ela estava jogando com ele, afinal ela não poderia ter mudado tão rápido, isso ele tinha certeza. Afinal , Renge estava ficando sem duvida mais interessante.

- Voce esta jogando um jogo complicado! Eu posso não me conter!...- Diz ele olhando ela, com olhar visivelmente gélido para ela entender, mas esse olhar ele também percebeu que ela não se assustava mais.

- Pode jogar esse olhar em mim, mil vezes, porque eu estou entendendo como você é…você durante todo o dia, olhava para mim e para o Pierre com irritação, não entendo porque você mesmo dizia que esse casamento era de conveniência, posso gostar de outras pessoas…- a cada palavra, mas furioso Kyoya se punha, ela entendia isso e continuava com um leve sorriso- não é assim, kyoya..? – Diz ela arrastando o nome de Kyoya de propósito, só para o enfurecer mais ainda, ao qual, ele olha para ela, se movendo a encosta na parede mais próxima, suas respirações estavam descompassadas, ele olhava ela com fúria e desejo e ela olhava ele com receio e desejo, essa visão descontrolada de Kyoya a havia deixado sem duvida, em êxtase.

- Você é minha! Entendeu?...O que eu adquiro como meu …é meu para sempre!- Dizendo isso, segura na nuca dela, lhe da um beijo de principio tímido que aos poucos se foi tornando possesivo, ele exigia os lábios dela, a sua boca, ao qual ela não resiste e corresponde. Definitivamente, ela tinha entrado nesse jogo, mas nunca pensou que chegaria a esse ponto. Queria saber como ele era, mas não sabia que ele podia ser assim, ela estava conhecendo um Kyoya diferente. O beijo termina, ela olha ele, e aquele olhar lhe trouxe um salto no coração. Ele estava prestes a rir de novo.

- Bem feito para você!...Renge não consegue controlar sua fúria e bate nele, ao qual ele lhe agarra os pulsos, a colocando mais perto.- Você tenta jogar jogos de pessoas adultas, mas não consegue!

- É, mas eu queria acreditar que você tinha algo de bom , debaixo desse gelo todo, mas parece que você so saber zoar e me fazer sentir mal, eu quero me esquecer de você! Vou te esquecer nem que seja a ultima coisa que faça!- Essa afirmação tinha deixado kyoya surpreendido, mas ele não transpareceu, so permaneceu com cara seria e mais afirmando que perguntando.

- Voce acha que tem essa capacidade?- Diz ele, ao qual ela responde.

- Sim, você não merece nada mesmo é tão frio e gélido que não da a mínima, me zoa, nem sei como me apaixonei por você. Te odeio!...- Diz tentando soltar dele.

- Muito bem! Vai em frente e tentar me esquecer então! – Dizendo isso, a beija de novo, colocando a mão na sua nuca, deslizando a mão pelas costas, percorrendo a mão pela cintura, a colocando mais perto se possível, a olha nos olhos,e ela nos dele, mostrando claro surpresa, ele a beija no pescoço, deixando leves mordidas, ao qual ele geme, ela estava gostando disso, e ele sorri comprazido com a sua outra mão livre, ele percorre do pescoço para o seio esquerdo dela, que desafortunadamente estava tapada pela a camiseta e sutiã, ele acaricia o seio por debaixo da roupa, ao qual, ela geme de prazer, ele estava despertando sensações prazerosas nela.

Batidas na porta, os gémeos estavam do lado de fora perguntando se Renge havia morrido. Os dois acordam do estado de prazer em que se encontravam. Renge olha para Kyoya surpreendida, e Kyoya olhava-a como se de um leão astuto e cauteloso se tratasse, olhando a sua presa com astúcia e sente um nó no estômago, se os gémeos não tivessem aparecido, ela imaginava o que poderia acontecer. É, ela definitivamente estava entrando num jogo complicado, mas que ela estranhamente sentia que queria chegar ao fim dele. Mas por agora, podia comprovar uma coisa, Kyoya a desejava isso ela tinha a certeza.

Kyoya ajeita os óculos, pondo a sua habitual mascara de gelo, abre a porta, nem reparando em Renge ou nos gémeos que o olhavam coloca um leve sorriso, afinal esse casamento lhe iria trazer mais coisas do que pensava, uma mulher que o amava ele já tinha essa certeza, será que tinha? E ele amava ela, que estranho pensar nisso, mas ele estava começando a amar essa mulher, apesar de nunca o vir admitir, claro! Ou será que iria? A sua cabeça estava uma autentica confusão, ao qual Tamaki quando o viu, olhou para trás vendo Renge constrangida, ele percebeu que tinha sido muito idiota de mandar os gémeos irem buscar Renge. Tamaki olha para Haruhi que havia percebido alguma coisa. Esses dois estavam finalmente a se entender.

O resto do jantar correu dentro da normalidade, Kyoya reagia normalmente do mesmo modo, indiferente conversando com Tamaki, sobre novidades de Nagasaki e afins. Renge estava muito pensativa isso comprovava Haruhi, que continha a vontade de rir, Renge saiu dos seus pensamentos, quando Mitsukini lhe pedia a opinião sobre um bolo de pistacho ou bolo de creme.

Tinha chegado a hora de ir para casa, a limusine dos Ootori tinha deixado todos em casa, so deixando Renge e Kyoya por ultimo, a qual a primeira estava muito tensa e o outro tentava transparecer calma, apesar de a não a ter, mas um Ootori teria de transparecer calma ate ao fim. Chegados em casa, em silencio cada um se dirige ao seu quarto, sem trocar palavra.

Renge entra no seu quarto, um turbilhão de pensamentos passa por sua cabeça, como ela queria sentir aquele Kyoya que a beijou e a desejou no banheiro do restaurante, ela sabia agora com clareza como ele era, ele usava as zoações, os avisos e aquela mascara e barreira de gelo para se proteger de quem tentava entrar naquele mundo que ele havia criado, em que a amizade e o amor eram quase inexistentes, que só poucas pessoas podiam ser Ootori kyoya, não era fácil, ele tinha de superar os seus irmãos e seu próprio pai, ele se tinha tornado frio, mas havia outro Kyoya, aquele que a beijou no banheiro e a queria, ela queria esse Kyoya. Por Kami, ele estava mesmo apaixonada por esse homem!

Kyoya no quarto , veste seu belo pijama azul e toma como habitualmente o seu whisky. Estava consternado, pensando em como deixou fluir seus sentimentos naquela hora, quando ela disse que o ia esquecer mesmo antes de ele ter tido a certeza que ela o amava , lhe deu um aperto no coração. Sentiu necessidade naquela altura de não a deixar ir. Mas a porta abrir, ele olha para a porta e vê a pessoa que povoava seus pensamentos, que subia a escada do seu quarto, até chegar nele.

- Renge..que você faz aqui?- Diz ele demostrando sua obvia surpresa.

Sem uma única palavra, ela o beija, ao qual ele não objecta correspondendo, a conduzindo até a cama, entre carícias e beijos, os dois se entregam a paixão que os consome.

No entanto, alguém não parecia feliz naquela maravilhosa noite, entrando pelo portão dos Ootori, surge uma bela mulher de cabelos pretos, a Lua reflectia seus belos olhos azuis, que olhava fixamente para a janela do quarto de Kyoya.

- Houshakuji Renge…hmm…- Dizia num tom frio, essa misteriosa mulher…

Continua…

Nota: Quem seria esse mulher? Que sucedera com Kyoya e Renge?

- Você me enganou…que ódio…- Renge o olhava com claro sofrimento, ao qual ele não conseguiu acalmar nem dizer nada, so a vê sair e nota um sorriso triunfante vindo do outro canto da sala.

- Que bom que ela foi, Kyoya!...- Dizendo isso se agarra a ele, que logo automaticamente a tira de perto dele.

- Voce nem chega aos calcanhares dela!- Dizendo isso sai da sala.

…


	6. Revelações & Enganos que magoam

Nota: Gomen, gomen por demorar muito tempo , eu sei que demorei , mas tive umas dificuldades na faculdade agora esta tudo correndo de férias huhuh! Já tenho tempo para terminar essa fanfic. Antes que me decapitem! O.o'. Sem mais delongas, aqui vai mais um capitulo pode subir um pouco de tom, mas não chegará nem a ão sob aviso!Bom capitulo!

**6º Capítulo- Revelações & Enganos que magoam**

O dia amanheceu, tranquilo e sereno, no entanto na mansão Ootori, e mais especificamente no quarto do terceiro filho da família, o ambiente estava intenso e embriagante. E ouviam-se risos, coisa nunca antes ouvida, a não ser quando a única filha da família entrava rindo naquele quarto. Isso levanta o espanto das empregadas que ouviam do lado de fora, mas os dois que estavam no quarto não se importavam com nada disso.

- Kyoya, eu tenho mesmo que me levantar, senão a sua mãe me mata se não chego a horas a prova do vestido. – Diz Renge,olhando Kyoya, falando numa voz rouca, que demostrava claramente que estava mais que se borrifando para o vestido, pois com aquela visão de corpo definido,peitorais de sonho, sorriso travesso,perfeito de príncipe de conto de fada.

Kyoya ,rindo da analise que estava sendo feito , olhava nos olhos da bela mulher com um sorriso travesso, com uma mão deslizando pelas costas dela, sente-a estremecer , ao qual ele sorri mais ainda, com os lábios percorre o seu pescoço. Sente que ela o abraça, a pega com a mão livre pela cintura, a pondo para mais perto de si. Diz numa voz impregnada de desejo. - Ela pode esperar você não acha querida!...- Dizendo isso, morde-lhe o lobúlo da orelha, ao qual ela geme de prazer.

Renge abre os olhos e sorri travessamente, mordendo o lábio inferior, se derrete, com aquela voz e com o "querida", aquelas carícias estavam levando-a a loucura. Como amava e desejava aquele Kyoya que agora estava ali com ela. Oh, ela podia aguentar mil sermões da sogra , desde que tivesse aquele sorriso e aquele Kyoya assim todas as manhãs . Travessa e com voz mais rouca , sussura-lhe ao ouvido: - Ela pode esperar ,se o que estivermos fazendo aqui compensar o sermão que irei ouvir depois!...

Kyoya rindo ,diz: - Muito bem minha querida vamos fazer por isso. –O riso dos dois preenche o quarto, os dois rolam na cama, caindo no chão.- Não sabia que você tinha tantos desejos assim de fazer no chão…ahahah- Renge fica vermelha, mas entrando na brincadeira dele, rodeia-o com as suas pernas a cintura de Kyoya e abraça -o pescoço dele, beijando-o.

- Não aguenta mais é?- Diz Renge, provocando-o.

- ahahah, agora vai penar…- Diz Kyoya, beija-a lentamente, descendo para o pescoço, deixando leves mordidas e arrancando suspiros sonoros de Renge. Quem diria, que ele se veria nessa situação, dando prazer a ela antes de o obter,ele que nunca se preocupou mais do que com o seu beneficio e ainda mais rindo com ela, ela conseguia libertar o que de melhor ele tinha. Ele tinha um lado melhor? Riu internamente com esse pensamento, ela lhe modificou a vida em muito pouco tempo, mas ele não se sente irritado com isso, sente-se estranhamente feliz, pensando isso, vai percorrendo com seus lábios, o esbelto corpo de Renge,pará por uns segundos para ver o rosto dela, espelhava prazer e felicidade, os mesmos sentimentos que ele sentia, ele amava essa mulher. O que uma noite fez com você, Ootori Kyoya? Pensa ele, mas é interrompido nos seus pensamentos , por uma reclamação que vinha dessa bela mulher.

- Kyoya …- Dizia com uma vozinha infantil e impregnada de prazer, que o faz rir .

- Menina impaciente, ainda mal começamos…- Dizendo isso, continua a sua busca no corpo da bela mulher, que se deleita com essa carícias.

- Oh sim, ele tinha razão- Pensa Renge- Isso ainda mal havia começado!

As empregadas do lado de fora, ouviam os risos e os gemidos que vinham do quarto. A governanta da casa aparece a afungenta as coscuvilheiras para o seu serviço.

- Já não se fazem empregadas como antigamente! – Suspira a governanta que se preparava para voltar para a sala, se detêm ao ouvir sons vindo do quarto do senhor Kyoya. Nunca o Srº Kyoya tinha levado uma mulher por mais que fosse influente ou rica para o seu quarto e ainda mais rindo pela manhã. Talvez essa menina Renge, fosse mesmo a que traria felicidade para o menino Kyoya. Dizendo isso ,se afasta do quarto com um sorriso, que se apaga quando chega na sala e se depara com a sua senhora e com aquela mulher conversando alegremente.

- Akane,a que lhe devemos a honra de sua visita, querida! Ouvi dizer que os seus desfiles têm corrido muito bem!

- É verdade , tenho feito muito sucesso, tenho um desfile em Osaka e seguidamente Tóquio, vou ficar um tempo por aqui!

- Verdade? Porque não fica aqui na mansão connosco?

- Seria uma Honra, senhora Ootori!

- Que nada querida! Queria que você conhecesse a minha futura nora, mas ela parece que está atrasada.

- Não se incomode comigo, por favor!

- Quem me dera que ela tivesse mais classe como você! Aya, por favor pode trazer chá para mim e para senhorita Akane?

- Com certeza senhora- Diz a governanta, andando para a cozinha e não desviando o olhar de Akane, que percebe o olhar e dá um sorriso maldoso, que governanta percebe controlando a fúria entra na cozinha. Essa mulher nunca trazia nada de bom, era um pressentimento que tinha Aya,lembra-se dela vir com o srº Kyoya umas vezes para a mansão. Mas não pode se deter muito nesses pensamentos porque passado uns minutos entra na cozinha, Renge vestida e com um sorriso de cara a cara, que faz Aya sorrir, como a menina Renge era diferente daquela Akane. – Senhorita Renge deseja algo…?

- Sim, senhora Aya, minha futura sogra está muito brava…- Diz Renge,mais afirmando que perguntando, mordendo o lábio inferior, era uma mania que a governanta tinha aprendido a identificar como nervosismo manifestado da senhorita Renge.

- Não, está entretida com a visita que acabou de chegar, mas depois de eu levar o chá pode ir, ela não vai dar um sermão a senhorita na frente das visitas.- Diz Aya confortando Renge, que sorri a abraça a governanta, que fica surpreendida.

- Muito obrigada, senhora Aya.- Diz Renge sorrindo, deitando o chá na chaleira.

- " Muito diferente mesmo, que menina doce! " Pensa Aya, indo buscar as chávenas ao armário, reagindo , depois- Não precisa fazer isso, senhorita isso é o meu trabalho!

- Ah mas eu quero ajudar preciso de algo para aliviar o stress e me chame só de Renge…- Diz muito alegre ,como se tivesse visto L de Death Note em tronco nu.(1)

- Muito obrigado então, senh- Renge- Diz corrigindo a tempo, sorrindo para a mesma. Indo levar o chá a sua patroa e aquela mulher que não lhe inspirava confiança, estava já entrando na cozinha. De seguida entra a senhorita Renge, ao qual a governanta sente um olhar muito venenoso e gélido nas suas costas e quando volta vê o olhar de Akane enquanto olhava para Renge, que não havia reparado pois estava se desculpando com a sua senhora. Sem duvida aquela mulher fazia juz ao nome que tinha, tinha um brilho vermelho(2) no olhar, desviando os olhos de Akane,olha para a menina Renge, rezando para que ela pudesse suportar o que aquele olhar sem duvída.

- Que não se volte a repetir, Renge!- Dizia sra. Ootori, em seguida olha para a escadas tal como Renge e surpreendida vê o seu filho sorrir para Renge, que também lhe sorri em volta. Sra. Ootori olha os dois atentamente, o seu filho tinha voltado a por uma cara fria enquanto voltava para perto dela, de Renge e de Akane, mas estava feliz que o seu filho estivesse feliz, e olha Renge, ela transparecia felicidade, mesmo que o tentasse esconder e depois de ter ouvido um sermão sussurado que ela lhe tinha dado, essa não era como as suas outras noras, essa tinha personalidade e notava-se que amava seu filho. Talvez começasse a gostar mais da garota, apesar da sua obvia falta de etiqueta e ser uma escritora de coisas estranhíssimas.

Sua atenção é roubada pela reacção de Kyoya ao ver Akane.

- Kyoya-kun, como você vai?- Diz Akane, pulando literalmente do sofá para o pescoço de Kyoya que nada faz além de agitar os óculos e dizer num tom extremamente frio.

- Que você faz aqui?- Dizendo isso retira as mão dela do seu pescoço .

- Que maneira fria de me receber! Já se tinha esquecido de mim.- Diz Akane em falsa tristeza.

Kyoya não responde , limita-se a olhar de maneira fria para Akane, desvia o olhar para sua mãe cumprimentando-a e olha para Renge , levanta a sua mão, beijando-a.

- Até logo , mamãe e até logo, querida!- Ao dizer isto, sra. Ootori fica surpreendida, Renge responde com um sorriso, ficando encabulada com os olhares espantados que recebe. Kyoya sai e vai indo para o carro e perto do mesmo, está a governanta que cuidou dele a vida toda , sorri para ela que o recebe com um sorriso.

- Aya, que você acha da Renge?

- A mulher perfeita para você, nota-se que você a ama!- Kyoya lança um olhar surpreendido , abre e fecha a boca, mas acaba por sorrir , rendendo-se.

- Sou tão previsível assim?

Aya sorri para o seu menino, feliz com ele: - Não , mas para mim és um livro aberto meu menino! E toma essa sanduíche não quero que você vá para aquelas reuniões de barriga vazia.

Kyoya sorri: - Você nunca muda, Aya.

Aya sorri em compreensão: - Você meu menino pelo contrario está mudando, nunca vi sorriso de felicidade tão belo.

Kyoya nada diz, sorri entrando no carro. Renge olha pela a janela, deixando a sua futura sogra e aquela mulher atrevida, pensando em como não lhe tinha passado despercebido o olhar daquela mulher sobre Kyoya e não tinha gostado nem um pouco.

- Renge, vou falar com as empregadas para prepararem algo para você suponho que você queira comer, não é- Diz libertando um dos seus raros sorrisos, que surpreende Renge , que lhe sorri. Sra. Ootori se retira para a cozinha.

Renge e Akane se olham , num olhar muito intenso, notava-se um ar pesado na atmosfera. Até que Akane sorri , com um brilho vermelho nos olhos.

- Ele é meu!

Renge, se surpreende com audácia da garota, mas logo responde, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Ele não é troféu! Enquanto ele me quiser ,eu aqui estarei e não será uma desaclassificada que nem você que vai retirar um facto…

- Que facto?

- Ele me ama! Vive com isso!- Dizendo isso se retira com toda a dignidade e serenidade, pelo o menos aparentemente, porque por dentro estava com vontade de fazer "Flagra"(3) com aquela lambisgóia! Parecia-se com aquela maldita Takada de Death Note, sem duvída!

Aya, que observava desde a porta de entrada, sorri, pensando: " Muito bem senhorita Renge! "

Akane olha para Renge saindo, e segue logo atrás, com um sorriso malévolo no rosto.

- Veremos!

O dia transcorre com normalidade, Akane e Renge se encarando o dia todo. O que vale é que ela foi embora quando foi para a prova do vestido, em que a sua sogra para variar colocava defeitos em tudo o que ela fazia. Mas la conseguiu colocar o vestido com os detalhes muito próprios criados por ela. Haruhi que apareceu para ajudar conseguiu acalmar a sra. Ootori, quando o vestido de casamento de Renge tinha detalhes na frente do vestido da tatuagem que Fye tinha nas costas que pagou para Yuuko em TRC(4), Renge amava esse anime, mas em branco com muita insistência da futura sogra.

- Ficou lindo!- Diz Renge, com estrelas nos olhos, sorrindo. A sogra olhava com um olhar meio em descrença ao que ela havia dito. Haruhi sorria, denotava- se que Renge estava aqueles cabeças duras haviam se entendido. Ouve-se o seu celular, Tamaki:

- Sim, Tamaki passou algo com Yagami?

- Não minha linda Haruhi , ele adora mesmo caviar o meu pequenino.

- Tamaki você deu para o nosso bebê …CAVIAR?- Diz Haruhi perdendo o control, o seu marido sempre seria um criançola.- Vou já para casa!- Dizendo isso desliga.- Renge desculpa tenho que ir para casa o Tamaki deu caviar para Yagami!- Diz com ar cansado e irritado, coisa rara de se ver em Haruhi.

Renge ri, típico de Tamaki, diz:

- Vai sim!...Depois diz como Yagami está?

- Tudo bem!- Diz pegando um táxi e indo embora deixando a sra. Ootori e Renge sozinhas, as duas se encaram, então Renge decide quebrar o muro que a sogra lhe tinha imposto e puxa-a pela a mão dela,ao qual a sra. Ootori se surpreende, chama o motorista que as vêm buscar diz:

- Pode nos deixar no Mc Donald's e pode ir levar meu vestido em casa, srº Kotaro!

O motorista assente, sorri ao ver a cara espantada da patroa e o sorriso de Renge.

- Renge você pode me dizer que estamos fazendo aqui!- Diz a sra. Ootori, olhando horrorizada para as pessoas que comiam com pressa, e crianças que corriam gritando , brincando e chegam perto da senhora Ootori, que olha Renge assustada, coisa que diverte a mesma, que a incentiva a se baixar.

- Digam meus meninos…

Uma menina sorri tímida e se aproxima da senhora Ootori.

- A senhora... é muito bonita..-Diz com a sua vozinha fofinha. A sra. Ootori, repara na voz da menina e abraça a menina.

- Você também é muito bonita.- Diz a sra. Ootori sorrindo.

- Venha comeer senhora…- sendo puxada pela a menina, sendo seguida pelos amigos, Renge sorri seguindo as duas e os outros meninos.

Renge pede um Mc Chicken e pede para a senhora Ootori um Big Mac, que olha com descrença para o hambúrguer.

- Onde estão os talheres?- Diz a senhora Ootori , sem entender.

Renge sorri dizendo:

- Pega-se assim!- Diz agarrando o seu hambúrguer exemplificando- e come-se.- Diz comendo o seu hambúrguer. A sra. Ootori olha para o hambúrguer que tinha e olha Renge comendo e segue-lhe o exemplo.

- Essa comida é boa, como se chama?- Diz quase devorando o seu hambúrguer. Renge olha para a sua futura sogra sorri , meio surpreendida.

- Chama-se hambúrguer…é muito bom essa comida dos plebeus não é? Foi Haruhi quem me mostrou!

A Sra. Ootori sorri e diz a Renge comendo:

- Você é muito boa pessoa, Renge e isso é o que me preocupa em você! Nesse mundo nem todos são como você! Se quer ficar com o meu filho tem ficar esperta…- Diz com um sorriso confiante e de sabedoria. Renge sorri não entendendo muito do que a sua futura sogra queria dizer.

- Vamos , sra. Ootori temos de ir ver do buffet..não é?

- Vamos já isso é mesmo bom!- Diz acabando de comer o seu hambúrguer.

Renge sorri, andando e a sra Ootori a segue, voltando ao normal e reclamando do que Renge fazia , mas ela não se importava . Estava começando a descobrir a familia Ootori.

A noite começa a cair, Kyoya se senta no escritório da sua empresa, cansado havia sido um dia extenuante.

- Você é sempre o mesmo…sempre se esgotando…- Diz uma voz do fundo da sua sala.

- Você sabe que invadir propriedade do outros é crime!

- Ai Kyoyazinhu…você antes era mais carinhoso comigo…

- Sei…que você faz aqui Akane?

- Queria falar com você ,queria fazer as pazes com você…- Diz sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Adivinha …eu quero distância de você…- Diz Kyoya com um falso sorriso.

- Que mau anfitrião que você esta se tornando…nem oferece uma bebida !

- Se eu oferecer a bebida você zarpa daqui!- Diz num tom rude e frio.

- Tudo bem…- Diz Akane, despeitada

- E você some da minha vida…

- Está bem…A bebida está no lugar de sempre?- Diz a mulher movendo os seus longos cabelos negros . Ao qual Kyoya simplesmente assente, e recebe um telefonema se distraindo da mulher na sala, não reparando que ela coloca algo na sua bebida .Kyoya volta a sua atenção de volta para ela, que sorri levando os dois copos.

- Como eu tenho a certeza que você some?- Diz Kyoya levando o conteúdo da bebida ,a boca.

- Isso você nunca terá certeza!- Diz Akane sorrindo, Kyoya olha de ela para o copo, percebendo o gosto da bebida.

- Sua vaca, que você colocou na minha bebida?- Diz Kyoya tentando conservar a calma quando estava obviamente furioso.

- Soporífero…Porque você está gritando comigo… você antes tinha mesmo que fosse so meu corpo você me preferia..mas bastou chegar aquela idiota de escritora que faz você sorrir…você é meu…só meu !- Dizendo isso encorta a distância entre os dois , beijando Kyoya, que com o efeito do soporífero começa a ficar mais lento e sem reacção e no meio disso , ela começa a despir-se e Kyoya percebe o que ela quer fazer, mas acaba sucumbindo ao sono, tendo como seu ultimo pensamento, " Renge".

Enquanto isso na recepção da empresa, chegava Renge e a Sra. Ootori que vinham sorrindo coisa que surpreende a recepcionista pois era raro ver um sorriso da .

- Viemos ver meu filho onde ele está..?- Diz no seu tom normal.

- Acabou de sair de um reunião senhora Ootori, esta no seu gabinete…quer que anuncie…?

- Não é necessário…nos vamos lá…venha …-Diz Renge sorrindo, ao qual a outra suspira,a menina é mesmo alegre.

Sobem de elevador, param na frente da porta, batendo, entram.

- Filho estamos aqui…

- Kyoya…vie-…- Renge fica sem reacção, olhando a cena que se desenrola em sua frente, com Akane beijando Kyoya, despida, ele com a cabeça nos seios dela.

- Viu…ele me quer a mim…- Diz Akane olhando maliciosamente para Renge, que reage saindo correndo, sem ouvir a voz da Senhora Ootori chamando.

A senhora Ootori entra dentro do escritório , com a face dura e fria , olhando Akane friamente.

- Sai de cima do meu filho agora, Akane…soporífero poderoso esse que você lhe deu…

- Não sei…do que…

- Cala a boca garota…meu filho nunca se deitaria com você…ele ama a mulher com quem vai se casar…- Dizendo isso, se aproxima de Akane, lhe dando um bofetada na cara…- Sua mãe se fosse vivia iria ficar muito infeliz com a sua atitude… - Dizendo isso a senhora Ootori arrasta Akane para fora do gabinete de Kyoya, os empregados da empresa aparecem, vendo a famosa modelo nua e a senhora Ootori atirando a roupa dela pela a porta.

- Akane quero você fora da minha casa ainda hoje… e fica bem longe da minha família e de Renge entendeu…se eu te volto a ver garota…acabo com a sua carreira….- Diz isso sussurando de forma para que só ela pudesse ouvir.- Para não dizer com a tua vida…- Dizendo isso fecha a porta

Akane olha para os que a olham e grita:

- Saiam daqui, seus idiotas…- Dizendo isso corre para o banheiro e vai para um compartimento , vestindo-se indo para a mansao em seguida.

No entanto num hotel, um francês encontrava-se pensativo, bebendo o seu vodka. Soa o telefone,atendendo o mesmo, ouve o recepcionista:

- Sr. Pierre..está aqui uma senhorita…chama-se Houshakuji Renge…para vê-lo…

- Diga para subir…algo que já devia ter feito….- Desliga esperando Renge.

Passado uns minutos, ouve o porteiro batendo, ao abrir a porta, Renge se agarra chorando a ele.

- Calma…me conta que aconteceu…- Diz Pierre, surpreso.

- O kyoya me traiu..- Diz entre soluços de choro, se abraçando, mais a ele. Ficam assim por horas com ele acariciando o seu cabelo e ela chorando e ele decide falar.

- Não fica assim…esse idiota não te merece mesmo…acaba com esse casamento…e vem para Paris comigo, onde você poderá ser a escritora como sempre quis…

Mas percebe que ela já não ouve, de tanto choro, ela havia dormido de cansaço.

- Aquele imbecil...- Diz acariciando o rosto dela.

A olha o filho acordar, Kyoya acorda sobressaltado , olha em volta e vê a mãe com cara de desilusão e tristeza:

- Akane conseguiu não foi?- Num fio de voz pergunta a mãe, que se limita a acenar com a cabeça.

- Vai atras dela, antes que a perca.- Diz sua mãe saindo pela porta, o deixando a olhar para o local que havia saido.

- Obrigado, mãe!

Kyoya conhecendo Renge ,ela sumiria durante horas,só para não falar com ele, devia estar odiando-o e telefona para os policias da sua familia e eles buscam Renge.

Renge acorda, ainda era de noite, olha as horas, havia adormecido e vê Pierre, que olhava para ela com uma cara que ela não reconhecia.

- Pierre...

- Já acordou , querida Renge?

- Já...e porque está olhando para mim assim?

- Sabe o que é pior...do que você me ignorar esses anos todos...é saber que você esta triste por causa daquele idiota...eu que amo você?- Com um ar perigoso, olhando Renge de alto a baixo. Renge levanta-se .

- O que? Mas nos já falamos disso...

- E você preferiu ele a mim...- Diz agarrando Renge pelo braço, puxando-a para si.

- Pará, Pierre que você tem...?

- Eu quero você...é isso que eu tenho...- Dizendo isso, puxa-a para perto de si, beijando-a grosseiramente.- Eu tentei me afastar não consegui , eu quero você...- Renge sente o cheiro a alcool no halito de Pierre.

- Pará , Pierre...me solta...

- Não...

- Me solta...me solta...- diz gritando.

Em seguida so sente uns braços fortes em volta de si , agarrando-a por trás e o Pierre em sua frente no chão dobrado e um grupo de policias em volta.

- Você deve ter dificuldade em ouvir, Pierre!- Renge reconhece a voz gelida de Kyoya, se acalma nos seus braços, mas as imagens de horas atrás lhe assaltam a mente, tenta soltar-se dele, mas ele não solta ela, Renge olha para cima e vê a cara fria e perigosa de Kyoya.

- Kyoya deixa ele, ele está bebâdo.

Kyoya olha para ela, e vê a sua cara desiludida e os olhos inchados de ter estado a chorar, isso lhe dá um aperto no coração, pois ele indirectamente era o culpado.

- Tudo bem...desde que nós conversemos em casa...

Renge olha para ele furiosa por ele a estar chantageando, mas quem seria ele senão Ootori Kyoya, o advogado do Diabo , mas olhando a cara impassivel dele, suspira cansada e assente . Kyoya da ordem para os policias se retirarem , e sai com Renge ficando Pierre sozinho.

- Renge porque você foi com ele...

O caminho até á mansão Ootori foi do mais tenso , ambos entram, Renge segue directamente para o escritorio da mansão Ootori, Kyoya segue atras dela fechando a porta.

- Renge...

- Não...ouve você ...vamos fazer como estava planeado de inicio...isso é um casamento de conveniência...você não precisa mais de se sacrificar … para me aturar...e pode ir ter com aquela ..modelo...e eu vou para Paris...você se vê livre de mim...

- Renge...ela me enganou …

- Não...Você me enganou…que ódio…- Renge o olhava com claro sofrimento, ao qual ele não conseguiu acalmar nem dizer nada, so a vê sair e nota um sorriso triunfante vindo do outro canto da sala. Kyoya olha para o outro canto da sala.

- Que bom que ela foi, Kyoya!...- Dizendo isso se agarra a ele, que logo automaticamente a tira de perto dele. So a olha com o seu olhar mais gelido, que a faz encolher.

- Não sei como você entrou aqui...E você nem chega aos calcanhares dela!E sai dessa casa!- Dizendo isso sai da sala do escritório.

Renge estava na porta do quarto , para entrar, sente uma mão que a agarrava e sem olhar para trás reconhece quem era.

Kyoya...

Renge...me escuta...

Renge se vira, ouve-se um grito no andar de baixo, ambos olham um para o outro...

Continua...

O L é de Death Note, como Otaku que é ela deve conhecer.

O nome de Akane significa " vermelho brilhante" dai a expressão

" Flagra" é um prato muito famoso, francês que consiste num figado de pato .

No primeiro episodio, aparece aquela tatuagem das costas de Fye que ele paga como contribuição para não ir parar no seu mundo novamente. Mas no vestido de noiva de Renge ficou em Branco.

Obrigada pelas reviews...amei mesmo! E mais um vez desculpem a demora...

E esse é o penultimo capitulo, ou seja o proximo é o ultimo...E muitos perdões se encontrarem erros e se notarem confusoes não hesitem em criticar. Ahahah .

Beijos,

Lady Luna Andrews


	7. Sorrisos

Nota: Eis o último capítulo, demorou mas chegou! :) Boa leitura !Esse capitulo tem cenas para maiores de 18 , se lerem estão sob aviso!

**Capitulo 7 : Sorrisos **

Renge estava na porta do quarto , para entrar, sente uma mão que a agarrava e sem olhar para trás reconhece quem era.

- Kyoya...

- Renge...me escuta...

Renge se vira, ouve-se um grito no andar de baixo, ambos olham um para o outro, descem as escadas e um olhar triste e furioso, pousa sobre Renge e Kyoya.

- Renge...porque você me deixou...para vir ter com esse idiota...- diz apontando para Kyoya com um olhar furioso, cambaleando , por obvia bebedeira.- Ele trai você, trata-te mal...porque você veio com ele? - Renge desvia o olhar de Pierre para Kyoya e dai para a parede, fixando um ponto no mesmo como se fosse de vital importância.

- Isso deixou de ter importância...Pierre você precisa descansar...você está muito bebâdo...- Se move de perto de Kyoya para ir ter com Pierre, mas um braço que a segura firmemente impede-a de olha para Kyoya com um olhar duro, o qual retribui com um olhar frio, mas ela podia jurar que havia ponta de tristeza no olhar, mas devia estar alucinando.

Nesse momento, a porta abre, entrando Hiroshi com um grande sorriso, olha de Pierre, para Renge e dela para Kyoya, diminui um pouco o sorriso, mas o sorriso continua .

- Muito boas noites a todos, Pierre você veio me visitar que honra!...Vamos meu caro amigo dar uma boa volta e pensar nas modelos para contratar...Pierre...- diz puxando o outro pelo o braço, que apesar de querer protestar, nada diz se deixando levar.

Hiroshi antes de sair novamente pela a porta, olha com uma cara seria para o primo que percebe o olhar, saindo em seguida.

Kyoya e Renge olham-se, trocando olhares tensos e Renge com um suspiro, tenta se soltar do braço de Kyoya para sair daquela situação incomodativa. Mas Kyoya continua segurando firmemente o braço , quebrando o silêncio:

- O que deixou de ter importância...? - Diz num fio de voz.

Renge olha para ele, desviando o olhar novamente em seguida, ao qual ele como a mão livre lhe segura o rosto , de modo que ela fica obrigada a olhar para ele. Renge ao sentir a mão de Kyoya no seu rosto, estremece. " Maldito corpo, que me atraiçoa...Porque ele tem esses olhos? Aff por Kami..."Pensa. Não queria dar parte fraca a ele, admitindo que o amava. Ela tinha orgulho, preferia comer vinte tigelas de comida feita pela Fuyumi, que se rebaixar perante ele.". Mas algo naquele olhar lhe deixava inquieta.

- Porque você quer saber?

- Você tem por habito, fazer uma pergunta a uma pessoa e ela te responder com uma pergunta? - Diz de modo frio, não era esse tom e essa resposta que ele queria dar.

Renge irrita-se, fazendo uma cara seria, tenta soltar-se mais uma vez, mas ele segura o seu braço ainda mais forte. Soltando um suspiro de frustração, acaba por dar uma resposta:

- Desculpe se lhe ofendi com minha maneiras, espero pudê-las corrigir daqui em diante...e respondendo a sua pergunta...não tem importância porque...vo-você...- solta-se da mão dele, desviando a cara- não é importante...para-ra...mim...- diz num fio de voz, demostrando sua descrença no que fala.

Kyoya recebe aquela resposta , se fosse antes ele sentiria-se aliviado, não queria ter que aturar uma criança adulta, que so pensa em animes, extremamente otaku, mas agora aquela resposta entristece-o, mas ele nota a hesitação que ela tem em falar, e observa o desvio do olhar, conhecia bem demais Renge, como para acreditar naquilo que ela dizia, e suas deduções nunca haviam falhado. Segura novamente no rosto dela, a forçando a olhar no seu rosto, aproximando-a mais de si, podia sentir a sua respiração acelarada ,"engolir em seco" que passou pela sua garganta e a prova daquilo que ele pensava, a mordida no labio inferior.

- Fala isso ...olhando na minha cara...- Kyoya sente Renge estremecer, aproveitando essas sensações que despertava nela, Kyoya agarra na delineada cintura dela, a puxando para si , sentindo o seu perfume, sente ela pousar as mão no seu peito.

Renge sente o mundo sumir debaixo dos seus pés, o toque dele a deixava no mais puro dos paraisos, aquele agarre de cintura, simples gesto que ele usou para reafirmar a santa estupidez que ela cometera ao tentar mentir-lhe, reafirmando tambem a posse , isso posse de Ootori Kyoya, se bem que naquele momento ela nem se ia para falar algo, ouve-se um bater de palmas no cimo das escadas e um sorriso estridente, e uma voz de puro veneno fala:

Que cena tão romântica...vou desfalecer...- Diz Akane, que pega nas malas ,descendo as escadas.- Se eu fosse a você, Rengezinha tomava cuidado com srºOotori...ele te ilude e depois te larga na rua...ele e o seu sucesso que importam... nada mais que isso...ahaha está avisada queridinha...

Renge olha para Akane com claro nojo e olha Kyoya em seguida que estava com uma cara de meter medo até ao proprio demônio, olhando a outra descendo, Kyoya diz numa voz , que não resta duvida:

- Desaparece da minha mansão...agora!

Akane olha Kyoya com desprezo,balançando a cabeça deixando os cabelos pretos desalinhados.

- Antes você me pedia para ficar lembra..." Akane fica aqui...que eu quero me deliciar ..."- Lembra como você gozava..comigo...que essa dai tem que eu não tenha...essa sem sal...doida...que nem tesão deve te dar... você era meu...e foi meu á poucas horas... ahh Kyoya...como você gozou...

Renge só queria partir para cima da garota, mas controlou-se, usando de uma força descomunal solta-se dos braços de Kyoya, indo na direcção da cozinha, sem antes dizer:

- Por favor, não se incomodem comigo...

Kyoya olha Renge ir, entrando na cozinha, olha novamente para Akane, chegando perto dela, diz:

- Ou você some da minha vida...ou então nunca mais na tua vida...desfilaras...perderás tudo...e você sabe que eu posso te esmigalhar que nem uma barata, não me atente a paciência, Akane...

- Que beneficio ela te traz ein Kyoya...você nunca faz nada sem beneficio...a mim foi util para sua imagem publica... mas e ela que traz de beneficio...ein...

Kyoya fica desconcertado com a pergunta, mas não demostra mantendo mesma cara. Certo ele casa com ela por causa das empresas do pai dela, eram as melhores e sem mencionar as mais bem sucedidas do Mundo. Mas porque isso lhe soa tão falso? Que beneficio ela te traz Kyoya? Sua cabeça estava uma confusão, mas responde no mesmo tom frio:

- Não é da tua conta...e sai daqui...

- Você não...- diz agarrando Kyoya pela camisa, ao qual ele agarra a mão dela, afastando brutalmente.

- Não me obriga a esquecer que você é mulher...

Akane com lagrimas nos olhos , sai da casa segurando suas malas, se encontrando com um olhar sorridente que a mirava, saindo pelo o portão , pega um taxi, indo a caminho do hotel que havia reservado, o seu celular vibra e ela vê uma mensagem anonima:

- " Chore...chorar lava alma...e leva consigo desiluções e situações ruins da vida...depois de reflectir... olhe para trás e recorde quem te sorriu...esse alguem pode te ajudar..."

Quem seria que havia enviado a mensagem, pensa. Mas não perde muito tempo pensando nisso, pois chega no hotel, entra na suite, empurra as malas para um canto da sala, entra no quarto, deitando-se e caindo no sono quase que automaticamente, devido ao cansaç deixara sua vida chegar nesse ponto? Pensa , momentos antes de dormir.

Hiroshi sorria olhando o céu, pensa em como estão Kyoya e Renge, ele tinha um bom sentimento em relação a Renge, ela podia tirar Kyoya desse ciclo vicioso de poder que a familia Ootori impusera a quase todos os membros da familia, Kyoya tinha que viver a vida e dos prazeres que ela proporciona e Renge podia mostrar-lhe isso.E ele podia mostrar isso a outro pessoa...O seu sorriso alarga ainda mais á medida que seus pensamentos esvoaçam, mas é bruscamente interrompido por um ronco que vinha do seu colo,olhando para baixo Pierre havia adormecido depois de chorar pela a Renge, ele tambem precisava de ajuda. Suspira, olhando o ceu novamente, ai vida complicada!

Renge entra na cozinha, com raiva, senta-se numa cadeira, começando a chorar de cabeça baixa, que odio, ela odiava chorar. Sente uma mão quente sobre os seus cabelos, alguem acariciava os a cabeça, e vê Aya, sorrindo carinhosamente para ela, sem aguentar muito mais, se abraça a ela chorando.

- Chora, minha criança...vai passar...

- Porquê? Porque ele me faz sofrer assim...sniff...que eu fiz para ele? Se ele me odeia que odeie de vez... porque me deixar confusa...sniff...

- Porque você esta fazendo com que o mundo dele desabe...ele esta tao confuso quanto você minha querida...

Renge para de chorar, olhando a governanta com cara de quem não entendeu. Aya suspira, sorrindo de modo terno.

- Ele sempre teve esse modo de vida...viver para a empresa...sempre solitário...consigo mesmo...nem a irmã conseguia fazer muito mais que conversar com ele...e chegou você ..que o fez sorrir...rir...algo que não se via nele a muito tempo...você esta mostrando para ele algo que ele nunca teve muito na vida...

Renge olha para a governanta e põe-se pensando, realmente o que Aya falava fazia sentido.E compara-se a si mesma, ela tambem se sentia só,como seu pai era rico e influente, na França todo o mundo a conhecia e queria ser seu suposto amigo, não podia confiar em ninguém, e agora que era uma escritora famosa, muito mais se assentuava essa solidão, rarissimas as pessoas que podia confiar, era angustiante. Entendia que ele sentia, mas então lembra-se da cena dessa noite no escritorio dele, ela sobre ele...Grr..Não queira nem pensar...

- Então porque ele foi com aquela ...Akane...porque dormiram..os dois juntos...? - Diz num fio de voz contendo o choro.

Aya suspira olhando Renge, era muito inocente para não perceber que Akane havia montado uma armadilha.

- Senhorita Renge...- Mas é interrompida na sua fala por Kyoya que entra na cozinha olhando Renge que olha para ele.

- Aya pode nos deixar sozinhos...

Aya deixa a cozinha, rezando para que Renge entendesse e eles se so um cego não veria o quanto esses dois se amavam.

Novamente o silêncio se instala entre os dois, Kyoya ocupa o lugar em que estava anteriormente Aya e olha fixamente Renge, que evita o seu olhar ao maximo. Renge suspira ,quebrando o silê pesadamente:

- Ela já foi embora? Porque ela aqui ficava mais acessivel para você...?- Diz nem ligando para o quanto estava soando ciumenta e infantil.

Kyoya sorri levemente, essa era a Renge que conhecia, sem duvida. Num tom de voz passivo:

- Ciumes, querida?

" Desgraçado! Primeiro a trai, depois zoa com ela...quem ele julga que é ?" Pensa, para ele furiosa, responde:

- Desculpe isso é muito feio para minha conduta...havia esquecido..tenho que ser uma cega, surda , muda...tal como minhas futuras cunhadas...mas tambem...para que raio eu tou falando...- Mas é interrompida por uns labios que a calam, e exigem a posse deles. Kyoya a estava beijando. Ela tenta soltar-se mas acaba por não resistir, correspondendo ao beijo, enredando suas mãos no cabelo preto dele, bagunçando-o. Renge sente seu corpo ficar quente e suas pernas virarem gelatina de tanto tremerem, Kyoya a puxa para si, separa-se dos labios dela por centimentros, olhando intensamente nos olhos dela, desloca sua boca até a orelha dela, falando sensualmente:

- Você sempre fala demais...

Renge olha para ele, que sorri travessamente para ela, desgraçado, sabia que a tinha na mão, responde:

- Você não vale nada...- Dizendo isso, ele a beija deitando-a na mesa da cozinha, olha detalhadamente o vestido azul celeste que ele trazia posto, lhe ficava bem e bem cinzido ao corpo, abrindo os botões lentamente, vai tirando e deixando cair no chão da cozinha, depoisitando leves beijos pelo o pescoço dela, descendo mais a baixo lentamente pelo contorno dos seios, que ainda levavam o sutiã com estampas de Miyabi-kun postas, Kyoya quase ri ao ver, era um boneco extremamente parecido com ele.

- Isso incomoda...- com os dentes arranca o sutiã de Renge, arrancando gemidos meio audiveis, sente que Renge rodeia a sua cintura com as pernas, vê ela sentando-se na mesa, lhe arrancando literalmente a camisa beijando, e mordendo ao de leve, ao qual ele fecha os olhos sentindo imenso prazer nisso, essa mulher queria enlouquecê ela chegar no ziper das calças e retirando as calças, ficando ambos so de roupa a mão de Renge, nas suas partes sensiveis, as quais recebem muito generosamente o toque. Ela definitivamente o queria deixar louco. Retirando delicadamente a mão dela do sitio onde estava a deita novamente na mesa, ouvindo um suspiro de frustração ao qual ele na calcinha dela retira do mesmo modo que o sutiã arrancando um gemido audivel dela. Oh sim, ele adorava aqueles gemidos. A beijando carinhosamente nos labios, entra nela, a qual geme longamente, movendo o seu quadril conjuntamente com os movimentos lentos e prazerosos dele. Em momento algum fecharam os olhos, olhando a sensação que cada um despertava no outro, não havia duvidas naquela altura, só havia ele e ela unidos, expressando fisicamente o que seus coraçoes já sentiam, mas ambos eram teimosos para adimitir.

- Eu te amo...- Diz Renge, olhando bem nos olhos dele, em seguida se abraça a ele como com medo que ele fugisse , para sua surpresa ele a abraça ainda mais dizendo no seu ouvido:

- Eu tambem te amo...- Nisso ambos gemem muito alto,alcançado o climax, ambos se admiram como não acordam a casa inteira.

Renge deixa-se cair para tras, levando Kyoya consigo não o soltando, ambos ofegavam. Uns minutos depois, Renge senta-se, olhando bem nos olhos dele, expressando felicidade e duvida:

- A sério?

Kyoya sorri, acariciando um mecha daquele cabelo loiro, reafirma:

- Eu te amo, Houshakuji Renge...

Renge olha nos olhos dele, que sorriso lindo, ela poderia viver com aquele sorriso para sempre, não era um sorriso de troça, nem de quando andavam em Ouran do tipo legal que ele usava no clube de anfitriões, era um sorriso sincero e relaxado, aquele sorriso que ela amava, vindo lagrimas dos seus olhos, que Kyoya limpa:

- Eu tambem te amo, Ootori kyoya...mas …- fica com um olhar triste, ao qual Kyoya percebe e explica:

- Ela me enganou, colocou soporifero na minha bebida enquanto atendia um telefonema, eu estava a dormir quando voce chegou...minha mae pode te confirmar...- Diz olhando para ela, quase num tom desesperado para que ela entendesse, não queria perdê-la mais do que nunca entendia que amava ela e não estava disposto a perdê-la, nem que para isso abrisse mão do seu orgulho e do que seu pai lhe ensinara! Ao inferno com isso! O importante para ele é que Renge acreditasse nele.

Renge olha nos olhos dele, seus olhos demostravam sinceridade e desespero para que ela acreditasse nele, ele havia realmente mudado , antes nem se preocuparia com que ela acharia ou não agora esta ali engolindo o orgulho pedindo para que ela acreditasse nele. Sorrindo, se aproxima dele, beijando-o, ao qual não demora muito a ser correspondida.

- Eu acredito em você...- Diz a centimetros da sua sorri , ambos se levantam sorrindo um para o outro. Renge ri, ficando vermelha que nem tomate.

- Ahm...tenho que me vestir...

- Hm para que ...gosto mais de ver assim...- Diz Kyoya segurando-a por trás, encostando-a a si , mordendo o lobulo da orelha provocando um gemido nela, sorri.

- Kyoya...Kyoya...se nos apanham aqui...

- Hm nesse caso voce tem razao...- Vestem-se o mais rapido possivel,subindo sorridentes para os quartos mas Kyoya,literalmente raptou Renge para o dele.

Dois sorrisos vinham da sala adjacente a cozinha que dava para a sala tradicional da mansão Ootori.

- Que bom que se entenderam , Aya...

- Com certeza...

- Aya quantas vezes já lhe disse para fala Keiko...

- Desculpe...senhora...quer dizer Keiko...

- Que será do futuro deles, Aya?

- Eles escreveram seu futuro com muita felicidade tenho a certeza...e muitos sorrisos.

Passado umas semanas, havia chegado finalmente o grande dia, nos arredores da mansão estava o caos cheio de reporteres de todo o lado e de todas as nacionalidades, todos querendo saber do casamento do grande empresario de sucesso e da famosa escritora.

Dentro da mansão , o ambiente não estava melhor, em especial no quarto da andava de um lado para o outro enervando Haruhi que tentava apertar o vestido dela.

- Se ele se arrepender... ai ai ….Haruhi...o meu cabelo..está todo emaranhado...será que o Yagami consegue levar as alianças...

Haruhi suspira pesadamente, nunca vira Renge tão nervosa, tenta sorrir e diz:

- Vai correr tudo bem...agora você vai se sentar...vai deixar eu apertar o resto do vestido...vai correr tudo bem...ele te ama...relaxa...- nisso, Renge respira fundo se olhando no espelho, estava muito diferente, tinha o seu cabelo todo entrelaçado numa trança com pequenas flores brancas , o seu vestido chegava ate ao chão tendo uma longa cauda, da cintura para baixo, o desenho da tatuagem em branco se destacava, com pequenos brilhantes colocados nas bordas,da cintura para cima era simples e continha um generoso decote, detalhe que ela achou suspeito, mas quando perguntou para Aya, se ela havia mexido no vestido, a governanta lhe deu um sorriso misterioso e disse: " Um pedido especial! ", Estranho, quem pediria isso?. Mas é acordada dos seus pensamentos por Haruhi, que lhe diz:

- Vamos indo!

Renge desce tendo a ajuda de Haruhi com a cauda do vestido, sua sogra e suas cunhadas esperavam, Fuyumi explode de alegria sorrindo:

- Agora você vai ser minha oficialmente irmazinhã...- Num pulo, chega perto de Renge, e aperta num abraço,ao qual Renge corresponde sorrindo.

Suas outras cunhadas só assentem com a cabeça como robôs. Senhora keiko chega perto dela, abraçando-a e pela a primeira vez na vida, Renge pode jurar que viu um olhar de espanto na cara das suas cunhadas. Senhora keiko diz no seu ouvido:

- Você está pronta!

- Para o que?

- Para fazer parte dessa familia...faz o meu filho feliz...Renge...

Renge corresponde ao abraço, sorri:

- Pode contar com isso...

Havia duas limusines esperando, todos excepto Renge e Haruhi entram na primeira limusine que automaticamente parte. Quando Renge ia entrando , vê um vulto conhecido, Haruhi olha os dois entrando na limusine sem falar nada. Renge olha tristemente para este, que lhe sorri:

- Pierre...- Mas sente um dedo sobre sua boca, calando-se.

- Que olhar triste esse...hoje é um dia feliz...você se casa...vocês se amam mesmo...Muitas felicidades Renge...E vim me despedir estou indo embora para a França hoje...Sayonara Renge...te desejo tudo bom!- Nisso volta costas saindo pelos portoes dos fundos de modo a não ser importunado por reporteres.

- Obrigada...Pierre...tudo de bom para você tambem...- Diz vendo-o afastar, que ao ouvir-lhe sorri olhando para tras.

Entrando dentro do carro, suspira ao qual sente uma mão no ombro que lhe sorri.

- Ele vai ficar bem, Renge...

- Espero bem que sim...

Ao sairem da mansão foi um pouco complicado por causa dos reporteres, que queria captar as maiores imagens, as melhores, enfim o caminho ate a igreja correu dentro do possivel.

Chegando na igreja, seu pai vem lhe receber com um enorme sorriso, Tamaki-senpai estava segurando Yagami que sorria com as suas alianças de casamento na sua mao pequena. Olhando de relance para a igreja, nota todos os membros do clube de anfitrioes que lhe olhavam com um sorriso, e no fundo da igreja no altar estava quem ela mais queria ver, lhe dando um sorriso que parecia impercetivel para os outros e tão notorio para sorriso so dela.

Começa a musica, Tamaki vai na frente com o pequeno Yagami, seu pai vai com ela pela a mao o caminho ate ao altar ela nem sabe ao certo o tempo que demorou a chegar nem reparou nos olhares que se direccionavam para o seu nada discreto decote. Só tinha olhos para ele, seu pai entrega a filho num gesto simbolico, a musica acaba, todos se senta e Renge e Kyoya se põem de joelhos, Kyoya num sorriso travesso, sussura perto do ouvido dela:

- Aya fez um excelente trabalho...

- Então foi você quem mandou...vocâ foi influenciado pelo o Tamaki não...

- Com tantos anos de convivência...so podia...

Renge sorri, olhando no seu rosto:

- Tarado!...

- Com o que é meu muito...

A cerimonia transcorre com normalidade ambos fazem seus votos:

- Você, Ootori Kyoya, aceitas Houshakuji Renge para sua legitima esposa, promete ama-la e respeita-la na alegria e na pobreza, na saude e na doença ate que a morte os separe?

- Aceito...

- Você, Houshakuji Renge, aceitas Ootori Kyoya para seu legitimo esposo, promete ama-lo e respeita-lo na alegria e na pobreza, na saude e na doença ate que a morte os separe?

- Aceito...

Ambos a sua vez colocam as alianças no dedo. Expressavam de maneira muito propria a sua felicidade. O padre pronuncia:

- Pode beijar a noiva...

Renge sorri travessa, sussurando baixinho:

- Você me ama..mesmo...

- Convencida...

Fazendo bico, ela se inclina para a frente e beija Kyoya que se surpreende um pouco e lhe corresponde, todos ficam espantados com a audacia da noiva. Se separam com Renge sorrindo travessa e Kyoya sorrindo de leve, o que ainda surpreende mais o salão, nunca o haviam visto sorrir. Tamaki e Haruhi sorriam um para o outro, finalmente seus amigos se haviam entendido.

Num canto isolado da igreja,uma garota de longos cabelos negros e tristes olhos azuis, observava a cena, nunca na vida Kyoya lhe sorrira, ele sorria para aquela garota, via-se no seu olhar que a amava. Ela perdera ele sem valia sumir dali , não aguentava olhar para aqueles virar-se ,sente uma mão quente que lhe segura, ao virar-se novamente encontra-se com uns olhos sorridentes, ela ia jurar que já tinha visto esse sorriso em algum lugar.

- Quem é você?

- Alguem que quer te ajudar...

- Me ajudar? Porque o faria?

- Isso é importante...?- o sorriso acentua-se ainda olhava aquele desconhecido reconhecia-o de algum lugar, não conseguia era lembrar-se qual. É interrompida de seus devaneios pela a voz do homem.

- Me chamo Ootori Hiroshi...

Com que então era um Ootori, não ela já tinha tido dose suficiente com Kyoya não queria saber de conhecer outro Ootori todos eram algo que ela não conseguia explicar a fez responder:

- Me chamo Okuda Akane...

Dando seu ombro para ela, sorri, com a encoraja-la. Akane olha para ele, sua razao dizia que não deveria confiar num Ootori, mas por alguma razao seu coraçao dizia para se deixar çando seu braço com o ombro de Hiroshi, saiem da igreja.

Passado uns 5 anos...

Tudo estava num grande alvoroço, nas grandes livrarias , era o lançamento do livro da famosa escritora Houshakuji Renge. Num shopping dos plebeus ela havia aparecido para lançar seu livro. O local estava repleto de fãs e de reporteres que esperavam. Renge se sentava, na cadeira que lhe era reservada, seus amigos estavam la, sua sogra , e o mais importante seu marido estava la. Sim, seu marido, que estranho lhe chamar era prazeroso, sorri nervosamente para ele, que lhe sorri discretamente de volta como a lhe dar força.

- Sejam bem vindos ao lançamento do meu livro " Não é meu principe", espero que como eu possam entender as fortes liçoes que a vida nos dá...Esse livro é o mais importante da minha carreira...agradeço a todos que me apoiaram .

Um reporter toma a palavra perguntando:

- E qual a lição mais importante que transmitirá seu livro...?

- Que nunca devemos julgar as pessoas pela a aparência , podemos nos enganar e que nem tudo é grande conto de fadas...mas nós podemos encontrar o principe encantado...mesmo assim.

- Já encontrou recentemente o seu não é, senhora Renge?

Renge olha Kyoya que encontra o olhar com o seu, sorri sendo retribuida:

- Sim, já encontrei...recentemente...

O resto da manhã transcorreu com entrevistas e no final da manhã apos o almoço, Kyoya e Renge se fecham no quarto, Kyoya senta-se na cama, arrastando consigo a sua bela mulher, a sentando no seu colo, a qual abraça seu pescoço. O telefone toca, Renge atende, falando em frances , ri no telefone, desligando passado uns segundos:

- Que aconteceu com Pierre agora...? - diz levantando uma sobrancelha , Kyoya.

- Ele estava nervoso porque tanto ele como Fuyumi não sabia que fazer da colica da Marie...é uma bebe pequena...

- Tinha que me roubar minha irma...aquele...- Mas antes de concluir, sente um beliscao da mulher no seu braço.

- Nao fala assim...ele merece ser feliz, eu lhe neguei o amor no passado...ele merece alguem que o ame e foi Fuyumi quem ele escolheu e ela o escolheu a ele...fiz mesmo muito bem em indicar Pierre para mostrar Paris a Fuyumi...- diz com um sorriso e com os olhos em suspira, sua mulher havia sempre de ser uma eterna romantica.

- Tá bom...me rendo...senhora...- Diz rodando a mulher a colocando na cama, que sorri ainda mais, ao receber um longo beijo nos sao interrompidos pelas pequenas batidas na porta, que entra, indo ter ao pe de Kyoya pedindo colo.

- Papai...o tio Hiroshi chegou...vamos comer...?

- Vamos sim...- Nisso a pequena se esquiva do colo do pai, saindo.

- Já chegaram eles...

- Fico feliz ...que ela tenha encontrado a felicidade...

- É , com o meu primo... quem diria...nota-se que Akane mudou...

- Mesmo , a vida é repleta de surpresa...Cada dia ,uma benção...

- É como é...- Diz dando um beijo na barriga de Renge, estava esperando mais um filho seu. Filho! Nossa quem diria que um dia ele iria ser pai. Se fosse há 5 anos atrás diria para essa pessoa que lhe disse-se para ir se curar porque estava mentalmente perturbado. Mas ali estava ele, casado com uma mulher maravilhosa que amava. E como amava! Com uma filha linda e esperando outro filho.

O almoço transcorre com normalidade, Akane felicita Renge pela boa nova da gravidez, Hiroshi, seu marido tortura o pobre Kyoya todo o dia, arrancando gargalhadas por parte de Renge e Haruhi,e alguns de Akane.

Chega a noite, a pequena chega no quarto dos pais, que estavam para irem se deitar exclama:

- Papai , Mamae quero que me leiam uma historia...

Kyoya e Renge sorriem, Kyoya pega a pequena Artemys a levando para o quarto, sendo seguido por Renge.

- Mamãe me lê a história do seu novo livro...

- Claro que sim princesa...

Nisso Renge conta a historia, Kyoya sorri ao ouvir, a pequena Artemys dorme placidamente nos braços do pai, que a deita, saindo silenciosamente com a mulher do quarto sorri de novo para a mesma.

- Essa historia é-me familiar...

- "Não é meu principe" é uma história de como a protagonista não consegue seu conto de fadas, mas encontra o seu principe apesar de não gostar muito dele no inicio...

- Como será o fim?- Sorri Kyoya.

- Nunca terá um...pois esse é o nosso começo...- Sorri Renge, beijando-o.

Os dois dirigem-se abraçados para o seu quarto, a luz da lua embate,num bau que Renge guardava, um boneco que lhe acompanhara a maior parte da vida estava lá, o seu Miyabi-kun,tal como um dia confidenciara ao seu boneco, não conseguira um conto de fadas , afinal Kyoya não era mesmo seu principe, mas sim o amor da sua vida, algo que ultrapassava os contos de fadas.

**The End!**

**Nota:** Esse é o capítulo final! Espero que não me matem por demorar muito tempo para actualizar. Mas a falta de tempo e a inspiração foram determinantes. Desculpem se encontrarem erros, a escrita vai melhorando com o tempo, tenho fé! o.o

Artemys, minha amoura você é presença constante nas minhas fanfics, coloquei seu nome porque sei que você ama Renge e Kyoya ahahah!

Obrigado a todos que acompanharam a fanfic...

Kissus!

Lady Luna Andrews


End file.
